Redemption (Revenge 2)
by Folk23
Summary: ESTE FIC ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE REVENGE, NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO ANTES Han pasado casi dos años desde que Damon completó su venganza y se alejó de Stefan y Elena. Ahora un fatal evento le da la oportunidad de reunirse con ellos, ¿aprovechará su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas o no habrá redención posible para él? AU, todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Redemption (Revenge #2)

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings: **Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Han pasado casi dos años desde que Damon completó su venganza y se alejó de Stefan y Elena. Ahora un fatal evento le da la oportunidad de reunirse con ellos, ¿aprovechará su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas o no habrá redención posible para él?

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos. **ESTE FIC ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE REVENGE, NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO ANTES**  
**  
Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, (con la excepción de Nathan, Kayla y Gina), pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

****  
El avión procedente de Estados Unidos aterrizó en Florencia puntual, sus pasajeros desembarcaron tranquilamente y sin incidentes.

- Cambia esa cara cariño, que estamos de vacaciones. – Miranda, una mujer de largo pelo castaño que cubría sus ojos con gafas de sol, regañó a la joven castaña de tristes ojos castaños que caminaba a su lado, arrastrando una maleta.  
- Lo que tú digas mamá. – respondió Elena, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Ambas seguían a Grayson, el segundo marido de Miranda y padrastro de Elena, quien avanzaba rápidamente hacia una de las salidas, donde previamente había quedado con el representante de empresas Salvatore. Estaba allí para una convención de negocios, además de aprovechar el viaje para tener unos días de vacaciones con su familia. Entre Miranda y él habían convencido a Elena para que los acompañase, aunque fuese para irse por su cuenta.

Estaban preocupados por la chica, que no parecía ella misma desde que había dejado el trabajo en Meganet, precisamente la empresa que habían fundado los hijos de Guisseppe Salvatore, quién había organizado el evento. Pensaban que sería bueno para ella cambiar un poco de aires, pero ni se imaginaban que el culpable de que Elena hubiera aceptado unirse al viaje era otro.

- Hola, Stefan Salvatore. – se presentó en perfecto inglés el chico castaño de ojos verdes que estaba encargado de recibir a los asistentes a la convención. Iba vestido de forma informal, por lo que pasaba fácilmente desapercibido. Solo le quedaban Grayson y su mujer, y como sabía que eran familia de Elena, no tuvo ni que preguntar al verla con ellos. – Ahora les suben las maletas al coche, podéis ir subiendo. – les invitó, señalando el coche negro que esperaba.

Otra pareja estaba dentro, por lo que junto al conductor solo quedaban dos asientos libres.

- Perdona, nuestra hija viene con nosotros. Guisseppe dijo que no había ningún problema. – protestó Grayson, haciendo que Elena se muriese de vergüenza.  
- Lo sé, yo me ocupo. Váyanse tranquilos. – dijo sonriente.

Miranda empujó suavemente a su marido, apoyando la mano en su espalda para que dejase de protestar. Él subió al coche, pero ella se quedó observando a Stefan atentamente.

- ¿Pasa algo, señora? – preguntó el chico, en tono cortés.  
- No… solo que… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – contestó Miranda, pensativa. Stefan asintió, por lo que siguió hablando. - ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Damon? ¿Tu hermano o…?  
- No, ni idea. No tengo hermanos. – la cortó Stefan, negando también con la cabeza.

Miranda se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta y se fue con su marido. Tan pronto como el coche arrancó y desapareció, Elena y Stefan se miraron.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Le conoce, conoce a tu padre, no va a tardar en averiguar que sois hermanos. – le dijo la chica.  
- No tengo hermanos, Elena. – replicó el chico con dureza. – No merece la pena, no te pedí que vinieras para hablar de él. Me apetecía verte. – dijo de forma mucho más dulce, con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Llevaban sin verse desde el día que la chica presentó su dimisión y le contó todo lo que su supuesto hermano había estado ocultándole. Desde entonces habían estado en contacto por correo electrónico, Stefan había estado ofreciéndole pequeños trabajos que Elena rechazaba por principios hasta que la falta de dinero fue más grande. Desde entonces colaboró de forma externa con Stefan, hasta que éste cerró la empresa, que no podía manejar él solo, y se volvió a Italia. Y siguieron intercambiando correos, a pesar de estar cada uno a un lado del océano.

- A mí también. – confesó Elena, Stefan era el único con el que podía hablar libremente y quién mejor entendía como se sentía, le consideraba un buen amigo a pesar de compartir apellido con Damon.

Ambos se abrazaron, dos amigos que se reencontraban después de tiempo sin verse.

- Bueno, tú dirás. Prometiste hacerme de guía si venía. – dijo Elena, cuando se separaron.  
- Claro. – sonrió Stefan, de buen humor. A él también se le notaban los estragos de lo ocurrido, no era el mismo chico que Elena había conocido en Columbia. Sus ojos eran de un verde más apagado, sus rasgos más marcados y afilados, parecía más delgado y un poco más mayor de lo que era. Le ofreció el brazo a la chica. – Ven, te va a encantar Florencia.

El chico tenía su propio coche aparcado a pocos pasos de allí y, tras guardar el equipaje de la chica, se reunió con ella en el interior.

- ¿Vamos primero al hotel? – preguntó la chica, con un brazo apoyado en la ventanilla.  
- ¿Hotel? Eso es para los de la convención, tú te quedas en casa. – negó el chico, deteniendo el coche en un semáforo.  
- Pero…  
- Es lo más cómodo, podremos entrar y salir cuando nos dé la gana. – replicó Stefan, sin darle importancia. El edificio era muy grande, además estaba la casa de la piscina, donde Elena podía quedarse si prefería alejarse un poco de la casa. – Échale un vistazo antes de protestar.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, observando el paisaje con melancolía. Stefan no tardó en parar y ambos caminaron por la ciudad en un silencio solo roto por las explicaciones turísticas de Stefan. Al chico se le notaba el entusiasmo. Igual que le pasaba a Elena, ella era su única confidente y realmente se alegraba de contar con ella. Este verano era algo importante para los dos, ya que durante el anterior habían estado demasiado hundidos como para disfrutarlo.

- ¿Tienes que ir a la cena de esta noche? – preguntó Elena, un rato después, cuando volvían al coche. No podían quedarse demasiado porque esa noche se inaguraba la convención con una cena formal, Elena tenía que acompañar a su madre y su padrastro, al igual que asistirían más familias.  
- Sí. – respondió el joven con desgana. – Soy el hijo del jefe y además trabajo allí. Tengo que ir. – recalcó, dejando claro que para él era una obligación. La vuelta a casa había significado para Stefan entrar en la empresa familiar, algo muy distinto a los planes que había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo con Damon, los mismos que Damon se había cargado al irse.  
- Mira el lado bueno, al menos te va bien. – intentó consolarle la chica.  
- Pero no es lo mismo… - suspiró Stefan, y después cambió de tema. - ¿Qué tal llevas el jet lag, muy cansada?  
- Un poco, ahora estoy bien pero no creo que aguante mucho en la cena. – reconoció Elena, frotándose un ojo.  
- Tampoco te vas a perder nada, es un rollo. – le sopló Stefan, en tono confidencial y ambos rieron.

Stefan la llevó hasta la villa que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Elena quedó absolutamente impactada ante el hermoso edificio, ante el que era imposible negar su origen puramente italiano. Sus reticencias desaparecieron y aceptó enseguida quedarse allí, en una de las muchas habitaciones libres que había, Stefan no necesitó ni mencionar la casa de la piscina para convencerla.

La llevó hasta a una habitación en el mismo pasillo que la suya y la de Damon. La de su hermano estaba cerrada a cal y canto, ni siquiera entraba el personal de limpieza, llevaba así desde el día que se marcharon y si dependía de Stefan, seguiría así por siempre.

- Tenemos que salir en un par de horas. Descansa un poco, pasaré a buscarte. – aseguró Stefan, sus padres estaban ya en el hotel donde se celebraría la convención, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos. Además de que su padre estaba el corriente de todo y no había puesto ningún problema a la presencia de Elena.

La chica aprovechó ese tiempo para echarse una corta siesta y después se preparó para la cena. Tendría que estar perfecta si no quería aguantar más charlas de su madre, que estaba empeñada en descubrir que le pasaba, que además tenía a Grayson de su parte. Ya tendría tiempo más que de sobra para deshacer el resto del equipaje.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Stefan estaba a punto de llamar, y Elena salió al pasillo con timidez, estirándose el dobladillo del vestido.

- Qué guapa. – admiró Stefan, regalándole una sonrisa. Elena lleva el pelo suelto y liso sobre los hombros, y un sencillo vestido negro que terminaba un poco antes de sus rodillas y dejaba un hombro al descubierto.  
- Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal. – sonrió Elena, animándose un poco. Stefan llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa verde muy clara que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, la americana la tenía colgada del hombro, para no ponérsela hasta que no fuese imprescindible.

Se separaron al llegar al hotel, donde Stefan fue a cumplir sus obligaciones y Elena en busca de su familia, aunque fue Miranda quién la encontró a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? – preguntó preocupada, tras abrazarla como saludo. - ¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntó, en otro tono muy distinto, que consiguió que Elena soltase un suspiro.  
- Es gay, mamá. – aclaró, mientras Miranda disimulaba un gesto de lástima. – Stefan es un amigo, trabajábamos juntos en Columbia. – explicó, omitiendo el hecho de que el chico era uno de sus jefes.  
- Qué bien, ¿qué casualidad qué esté aquí también, no?  
- Porque es italiano, trabaja aquí. ¿Dónde está Grayson? – preguntó Elena, deseando cambiar de tema. El truco funcionó y enseguida su madre la estaba conduciendo al interior para unirse a Grayson.

Poco a poco los asistentes fueron ocupando los lugares que tenían asignados. El promotor y principal organizador del evento, Guisseppe Salvatore, no tardó en aparecer. Vestido impecablemente, iba acompañado de una mujer de pelo castaño tan claro que parecía rubio y de su hijo menor, muy parecido a esta.

- Guisseppe… - Miranda le reconoció al instante a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y se cubrió la boca con una mano, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de matar a Grayson por no haberle dicho quién era el compañero de negocios que había organizado todo esto.

Elena fue la única que notó su reacción, pero solo porque estaba pendiente. Ella se había encontrado antes con Guisseppe, el hombre había ido personalmente a verla poco después de todo lo ocurrido con Damon. Stefan se lo había contado a su padre, y éste intentaba arreglar los errores de su hijo, solo que estos no parecían tener mucha solución.

_Guisseppe le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su propia empresa para compensarla por la pérdida del suyo. Elena no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, lo rechazó sin dudar, y después miró a ese hombre que tenía los mismos ojos, azules y penetrantes, que Damon y le dijo:_

- En vez de preocuparse tanto por Damon ahora, no debería haberle abandonado cuando era pequeño y nada de esto hubiera pasado. – esperó para cerrar la puerta, porque quería ver la reacción de Guisseppe.  
- Eres valiente. – rió él, sorprendiéndola al no enfadarse, tuteándola a pesar de que ella le trataba de usted. – Y también llevas razón. – añadió después, poniéndose muy serio de golpe y envejeciendo varios años al hacerlo. – Si cambias de idea, solo tienes que llamarme, o a Stefan. Sé que ha intentando contactar contigo. – antes de irse le entregó una pequeña tarjeta blanca, que Elena dejó abandonada en un cajón.

- ¿Estás bien, mamá? – preguntó Elena en un susurro, al ver le seguía fijamente con la mirada.  
- Ese hombres es… ¿ese no es tu amigo? – se interrumpió, al ver a Stefan sentándose a la izquierda de Guisseppe. Gina, la esposa de Guisseppe, se sentó a su derecha. - ¿Es de su familia?  
- Sí, es su hijo. – contestó Elena, desviando la mirada ante lo pronto que se había descubierto todo.  
- Ese hombre es el padre de Damon. ¿Te acuerdas? El hijo de Kayla, el que iba contigo al instituto. Estudiabais juntos y también hacíais un trabajo, en el último año. – dijo Miranda, señalando a Guisseppe con la mano. – Entonces ese chico es su hermano, pero me dijo que no…

Elena se libró de contestar, solo asintió para indicar que se acordaba, gracias a Grayson, quien se inclinó hacia su esposa y la regañó por señalar, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? Estás muy pálida. – se preocupó, al observarla con atención. Trató de tocar su frente por si estuviera enferma.

Miranda se apartó, echando la silla hacia atrás.

- Voy un momento al baño. – se excusó, levantándose.

Grayson la siguió con la mirada, sin poder quitarse el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

- Hazme un favor, Elena. Ve a ver si está bien. – le pidió.  
Elena vio tanta preocupación en sus ojos que no fue capaz de negarse, a pesar de saber lo que ocurría.  
- Claro. - asintió, moviendo su silla.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Grayson.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Guisseppe había reconocido a la mujer que salía cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Tratando de mantener la calma para que nadie sospechase, salió a su vez de la sala, siguiéndola.

Elena encontró el pasillo completamente vacío, y lo siguió aguzando el oído en busca de su madre. Llegó hasta unas escaleras y las subió, intentando no hacer ruido para no meterse en un lío. No sabía si podía estar donde fuese que acababa de llegar.

Una de las habitaciones tenía la puerta entreabierta y desde allí le llegaron voces, que discutían intentando no sonar demasiado altas. Se acercó y se quedó escuchando.

- Hablé con él, tu hijo dijo que no tenía hermanos. ¿Te parece eso normal? No es justo que le ocultes, Damon no lo merece. – Elena no podía ver a su madre, quién estaba hablando, pero sabía que estaba muy enfadada.  
- No es lo que crees. Stefan… - la voz de Guisseppe, cargada con un claro acento italiano, se interrumpió con un gemido.  
- ¿Estás bien? ¡Guisseppe!

Esta vez Miranda sonó tan preocupada que Elena no se contuvo y entró en la habitación. Guisseppe estaba en el suelo, con una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón, y expresión de dolor. Su madre estaba arrodillada sobre él.

- Busca a un médico, Elena. Es un infarto. – Miranda solo la miró un momento, sin preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí, después siguió peleándose con los botones de la camisa de Guisseppe. - ¡Rápido! – la apremió.

Elena salió corriendo como pudo por los tacones, y fue directa a Stefan. Se apoyó en sus hombros sin aliento, desde atrás.

- Tienes que venir, tu padre está mal. Necesita un médico. – susurró en su oído.

El chico palideció y se levantó al instante, diciéndole a su madre algo que Elena no pudo comprender al hablar en italiano.

Un rato después, uno de los médicos del hospital salió a darles las primeras noticias de Guisseppe. Stefan y Gina se fueron con él, dejando a Elena a solas con su madre. Miranda era la persona que estaba con Guisseppe cuando todo pasó, por lo que la pidieron que fuera para informar a los médicos, Elena no quiso dejarla sola, y tampoco a Stefan, por lo que los acompañó.

- No quería que pasase esto. – sollozó Miranda, cuando se quedaron solas, con la mano entrelazada con la de su hija. – Solo estábamos hablando.  
- Solo hablabais. – intentó consolarla Elena, sintiendo por sus temblores lo culpable que debía sentirse. – Mira el lado bueno, le han atendido muy rápido gracias a ti, podría estar muerto si no hubieras estado ahí. – su madre le apretó la mano, pero no dijo nada.

Se hicieron compañía hasta que Stefan apareció por el pasillo un rato después. Pálido y cabizbajo, iba solo. Ambas chicas se levantaron a la vez, temiendo lo peor por su aspecto.

- Stefan… - Elena le puso una mano en el brazo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy tenso.  
- No, de momento está bien. – dijo, en perfecto inglés. – Está muy débil, mi madre se ha quedado con él.  
- Lo siento… - se disculpó Miranda.  
- Ha sido un infarto, no es culpa de nadie. – contestó Stefan, pero sus ojos decían algo distinto. Fingió una sonrisa, que se veía a kilómetros que era forzada. – Gracias por ayudar. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Elena?  
- Claro. Llama a Grayson, mamá. – le dijo Elena a Miranda en voz baja. Grayson había tenido que quedarse en la cena, con el resto de los asistentes, en la que el vicepresidente de la empresa se había quedado al mando, actuando con normalidad para no asustar a nadie.

Elena y Stefan se alejaron hasta una esquina.

- Tiene el corazón dañado, Elena. – confesó el chico, con un brillo de dolor en la mirada. - Se ha librado esta vez, pero los médicos no creen que vaya a tener tanta suerte en la próxima. Y puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. – dijo, cada vez más cabizbajo.  
- Lo siento, Stefan. – contestó la chica, abrazándole sin pensarlo.  
- Quiere ver a Damon, despedirse también de él por si acaso. Me ha pedido que vaya a buscarle. – tembló el chico. Entonces Elena comprendió el alcance de todo lo que le pasaba. – No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo… No puedo hacerlo solo. - volvió a temblar Stefan. – Acompáñame, por favor.

Elena se apartó de golpe.

- No, no puedo. No, no. – negó aturdida. Cualquier cosa excepto eso.  
- Solo puedo contar contigo. – suplicó Stefan. – Solo acompáñame, no te dejaré sola ni tendrás que hablarle. Por favor…  
- Pero no sabes dónde está, ¿no?  
- No, pero papá le siguió la pista. Está en Austin, Iowa. – dijo en un susurro, y volvió a mirarla suplicante. En el puño apretaba la tarjeta en la que su padre, con letra temblorosa, había escrito donde estaba su hijo mayor.

Elena no pudo negarse, Stefan la había ayudado mucho a pesar de la distancia, y ahora que era él quién necesitaba ayuda, no podía simplemente dejarlo tirado.

- No pienso hablarle. – sentenció, dejando claro que aceptaba.  
- Tendremos que irnos cuanto antes. – dijo Stefan, menos tenso que unos minutos antes pero igual de preocupado.

Al día siguiente, después de muchas horas de viaje, Stefan y Elena llegaron a Austin por la tarde.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Elena, cuando vieron el cartel de bienvenida al pueblo.  
- Al instituto, es lo único que ponía junto a su nombre. – recordó Stefan. – No creo que sea muy difícil de encontrar. – dijo, ya que se trataba de un pueblo pequeño.

No se equivocaba, solo encontraron un instituto. Dieron una vuelta más para aparcar el coche y después se dirigieron hacia allí. Antes de entrar, Stefan buscó apoyo y tomó la mano de la chica de forma inconsciente. Se avergonzó al notarlo e trató de soltarla, pero Elena negó con la cabeza y después le sonrió levemente.

- Recuerda por quién haces esto. – estas palabras fueron todo lo que le chico necesitó.

Stefan fue a preguntar a secretaría mientras Elena esperaba en el vestíbulo. Trataba de no pensar en su antiguo instituto, cuando sintió un golpe contra sus piernas. Se agachó para coger una pelota azul con muñecos dibujados y se la devolvió a la mujer que se había acercado, con gesto de circunstancias.

- Perdona. – se disculpó, medio sonriendo. Elena calculó que tendría pocos años más que ella, pero sus alegres ojos castaños la hacían parecer más joven, su pelo se encontraba en una mezcla indefinida entre rubio y castaño, y lo llevaba suelto.  
- No importa. – sonrió también, devolviéndole la pelota.

La mujer se la dio a un niño pequeño, que se escondía tras ella, mirando al suelo cabizbajo.

- ¿Ves? Ya te he dicho que aquí no puedes jugar con la pelota, Nathan. – le regañó, y después le tendió la mano.  
- Sí. – aceptó el pequeño, dándole la mano.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por el pasillo principal y pronto desaparecieron de la vista de Elena. Las clases debían de haber acabado hacía tiempo, porque apenas quedaba nadie por allí. De hecho, Elena no había visto a nadie más. La perspectiva de no encontrar a Damon y tener que esperar un día más no la entusiasmaba, solo quería que todo aquello pasase lo más rápido posible y volver a sus vacaciones en Italia.

- En las pistas. Por allí. – indicó Stefan, regresando casi enseguida. Señalaba el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido el niño y la mujer.

Recorrieron el edificio de punta a punta y salieron a la zona deportiva del instituto, que no era muy grande. Se trataba de una pista de baloncesto, y un poco más allá, un campo de fútbol americano con gradas en uno de los laterales. También tenía dos porterías colocadas a lo ancho, no estaban exactamente la una enfrente de la otra, lo que delataban que podían moverse… y Damon estaba tumbado en la hierba bajo una de ellas, junto a una red que contenía varios balones de fútbol.

Le reconocieron al instante, físicamente no había cambiado nada y seguía pareciendo el mismo que había jugado con ellos dos años atrás. La mujer y el niño, Nathan, iban varios pasos por delante de ellos, directamente hacia Damon. Obtuvieron la confirmación cuando el pequeño se soltó de la mano de la mujer.

- ¡Eimon! – gritó, corriendo torpemente hacia el joven, quien se incorporó sobre un codo, esperándole.

Dejó que el niño se tirase encima suya, sujetándole con el brazo cuando lo hizo y sonrió a la mujer, a la que era evidente que conocía. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, también sonriendo.

Elena y Stefan se quedaron congelados al ver esa escena, observándoles desde una distancia segura, ignorantes de que alguien los vigilaba desde que Stefan había salido de secretaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- ¿Qué es esto? – tartamudeó Elena, contemplando atónita la escena.

Damon, ahora arrodillado en la hierba, le hacía cosquillas al niño, dándoles la espalda. La chica imitaba su postura, y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, hablándole al oído.

- Y yo que sé… - respondió Stefan, tan sorprendido como ella. Alguna vez había imaginado como podría ser el reencuentro con Damon, si es que alguna vez se producía, pero nunca se le había ocurrido un escenario así.  
- ¿No te dijo nada tu padre? – insistió la chica.

- ¿Os ayudo en algo? – les interrumpió una voz masculina.

Ambos se giraron, buscando a su interlocutor, que permanecía a sus espaldas. Vieron a un hombre, de entre treinta y cuarenta años, rubio de pelo corto, vestido de forma informal, que los observaba cruzado de brazos.

Stefan le reconoció como la persona a la que había preguntado en secretaría, quién le había dicho que Damon estaba en la pista de fútbol. Pero Elena fue más allá, se trataba de Alaric Saltzmann, su antiguo profesor de historia.

- Profesor… - dijo, aún más sorprendida. Stefan se giró hacia ella, boquiabierto.  
- No me llames así, Elena, que me haces sentirme muy viejo. – sonrió Alaric, acercándose con confianza. – Solo Alaric, o Ric, lo que quieras. Lo mismo para ti, Stefan.  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Stefan, sintiendo la garganta muy seca y que le costaba a hablar.  
- Eres el hermano de Damon. – respondió Alaric, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo dijese todo.

Stefan se tensó al instante, apretando la mandíbula, y por un instante, Elena temió que se lanzase contra Alaric. La postura de éste también cambió, al darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿No querías hablar con él? – preguntó, con más cautela.  
- Sí. – Stefan miró de reojo hacia atrás.

Damon volvía a estar tirado en la hierba, con el niño subido encima, y se incorporaba como podía para darle un beso a la chica en la mejilla. Parecía tan feliz que Stefan se sintió enfermo al recordar todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, no era nada justo.

La mujer se apartó de ellos y emprendió el camino de vuelta, deteniendo al verlos. Alaric, con los ojos repentinamente brillantes, hizo un gesto y ella se acercó.

- Hola Ric, pensé que estabas ocupado. – saludó, un poco tímida al estar Elena y Stefan allí.  
- Solo hablábamos, nena. Ella es Elena, fue alumna mía cuando trabajaba en Mystic Falls. Y él es Stefan, el hermano de Damon. – sin que lo esperasen, Alaric empezó a hacer presentaciones y la chica se acercó para darles un beso a cada uno. – Jenna, mi mujer.  
- ¿Qué has venido, a ver a tu hermano? No nos ha dicho nada. – dijo Jenna sorprendida, al saludar a Stefan, ya que en todo el tiempo que conocía a Damon, el chico no había tenido ninguna visita. Tampoco había actuado como si las esperase.

El chico bufó ante sus palabras y se dio medio vuelta sin decir nada, decidido a acabar con tanta tontería.

- ¿Qué he dicho? – Jenna miró desconcertada a su marido.  
- Nada, nena, no te preocupes. – la sonrió Alaric. - ¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?  
- Sí, nos vemos luego. – la chica le dio un apresurado beso en los labios. – Como no te veía, he llevado a Nathan con Damon.  
- Vete tranquila. – volvió a sonreír Alaric, empujándola suavemente para que se marchara, aunque la retuvo en el último momento para robarla un beso.

Divertido por su pequeña travesura, centró su atención en Elena.

- Nathan es nuestro hijo. – aclaró, tomando buena nota de lo que veía en los ojos castaños de la chica.

Muy a su pesar, Elena sintió que la pesada bola de su estómago se reducía al menos a la mitad, al escuchar que ese pequeño era el hijo de su antiguo profesor. Precisamente por eso, se obligó a aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Y te fías de dejarlo con Damon? – preguntó, a la defensiva.  
- Damon se cortaría una mano antes de dejar que algo le pasase a Nate. – le defendió Alaric al instante, sin apenas pensarlo.  
- Puede hacérselo él. – contestó Elena, con una mueca triste, y se giró sin esperar respuesta. Cortó la conversación y además aprovechó para observar el reencuentro que tanto temía Stefan.

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, Damon jugaba con Nathan a la pelota, esperando que Alaric terminara de corregir exámenes y se uniera a ellos. Un áspero carraspeo le llamó la atención.

- Ya era hora… - empezó a protestar, dándose la vuelta, pero se quedó mudo al ver a Stefan frente a él. – Stefan… - susurró.

No se movió cuando la pelota le dio en la pierna, y Nathan empezó a reír, pero cuando Damon no le imitó ni dijo nada, intuyó que algo iba mal y corrió a abrazarse a su pierna. Miraba a Stefan de reojo, al que consideraba el culpable de que Damon hubiese dejado de jugar con él.

Aún incapaz de reaccionar, Damon bajó la mano para acariciar el cabello del pequeño, intentando tranquilizarle. Después intentó tocar a su hermano, para asegurarse de que era real y no una ilusión. Stefan se apartó, retrocediendo un paso.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó, confundido y dolido por el odio que veía en los ojos de Stefan, el mismo odio que había visto en su último encuentro.

Precisamente por ese odio habló en italiano, que tenía bastante olvidado por la falta de uso, para que Nathan no pudiera entender nada de lo que hablasen.

- Papá está enfermo. – contestó Stefan de la misma forma. – Bastante enfermo, quiere verte, para despedirse.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Damon, preocupado.  
- Le dio un infarto. Los médicos han dicho que el corazón está muy dañado, no sobrevivirá si se repite. – explicó Stefan, con un nudo en la garganta al volver a decirlo en voz alta.  
- Joder. – maldijo Damon en voz alta, y en seguida miró al pequeño, sintiéndose culpable y esperando que no le hubiese entendido.  
- Sí, joder. – masculló Stefan, y dio media vuelta para marcharse.  
- Espera. – le llamó Damon, sorprendido. - ¿Te vas sin más?  
- Solo he venido a decírtelo. Ya lo sabes, ahora haz lo que quieras.  
- Pero dime algo más…  
- ¿El qué, Damon? – le interrumpió Stefan con dureza, retirándole la mirada.

El joven no supo que decir, sabía que lo tenía más que merecido, pero aquello era mil veces peor de lo que recordaba. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

- Tengo que hablar con el director, tendrá que buscar a alguien que se ocupe de mis clases. – se hizo el silencio, ya que Stefan no se preguntó de que daba clases ni mostró interés por saberlo. - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? – preguntó después, aceptando su derrota.  
- Mañana, en el aeropuerto. – contestó simplemente Stefan, volviendo a intentar irse.  
- ¡Espera! – Damon volvió a maldecir en voz baja, y Stefan evitó mirarlo. - ¿No podemos hablar?  
- Lo dices como si tuviéramos algo de que hablar.  
- Stefan, lo siento… - suplicó Damon, ignorando la dureza en la voz de su hermano.

El chico miró fijamente sus pies y apretó los puños.

- ¿Tienes cómo ir al aeropuerto o no? – le preguntó, con voz fría.  
- No, no tengo coche. – respondió Damon, destrozado por dentro por el nuevo rechazo y defendiéndose con lo único que tenía, un escudo invisible que le envolvía por completo.  
- Entonces vendremos aquí, a las nueve en la puerta. A las doce sale el vuelo, tenemos un billete de más. – sentenció Stefan.

Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, por lo que estaba vez no se dejó detener y se alejó de Damon, que volvió a suplicarle que esperase.

- Elena… - Damon se quedó sin aliento al verla allí, hablando con Alaric. La reconoció a pesar de que la chica giró la cara en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

El nombre de su amiga en los labios de su hermano terminó de incendiar la sangre de Stefan, que se volvió furioso, conteniendo las ganas de empujarle únicamente porque seguía teniendo a ese niño detrás.

- No te atrevas. – le amenazó. – No te atrevas ni a mirarla, bastardo. Ya nos has hecho bastante daño a todos. – le escupió con odio. – Déjala en paz.

El ímpetu con el que habló asustó a Nathan, quién lloriqueando, empezó a tirar de la pernera de Damon, llamándole. Enseguida, el chico se agachó hasta cogerlo en brazos.

- Ey, no pasa nada Nate, no llores. – dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

A pesar de que tanto Alaric como Jenna tenían los ojos castaños, los de su hijo eran verdes. Sujetándole con una mano, Damon revolvió el cabello rubio del pequeño, de un color intermedio entre los tonos de sus padres.

El niño enterró la cabeza en su hombro, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, buscando consuelo. Damon le frotó la espalda, y le levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Stefan y Elena se iban, juntos, apoyados el uno en el otro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Alaric, preocupado por la cara que había puesto al ver a Stefan junto a Elena.

Damon dio un respingo, porque no le había escuchado acercarse, y después evitó su mirada.

- Eh Nate, ve con papá. – le dijo suavemente al niño, dándole un beso en la frente cuando se separó de su cuerpo.  
- Papá. – aceptó el niño, tendiéndole los brazos encantado.

Alaric abrazó a su hijo, a quién ya se le había pasado el susto y volvía a reír y a tratar de hablar como siempre. Damon negó con la cabeza, señalando al niño en silencio, y Alaric asintió al entenderlo. Hablarían luego, cuando no hubiera oídos inocentes de por medio.

Caminaban de regreso a casa, Damon vivía con los Saltzmann desde hacía más de año y medio, cuando Nathan volvió a preguntar. Balanceándose entre los dos, sujeto de sus manos, miró a Damon con la cabeza ladeada.

- Eimon, ¿por qué te gañaba? – le preguntó curioso, sacándoles una sonrisa a ambos. Tenían que llevar mucho cuidado con lo que hablaban delante de Nathan, ya que el pequeño se enteraba de todo a su manera.  
- Porque he sido malo, Nate. – reconoció Damon, volviendo a evitar la mirada de Alaric.

Nathan se paró en seco y se soltó, tirándole a Damon del pantalón. El chico se arrodilló con una sonrisa triste, sin esperarse que el niño fuese a abrazarle y darle después un beso en la mejilla.

- No eres malo, Eimon bueno. – sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que los ojos del mayor se inundasen de lágrimas ante esa declaración llena de inocencia. - ¿Jegas conmigo? – le pidió después, sin ser consciente de lo afectado que estaba Damon.  
- Encantado de jugar contigo, Nate. – le dijo con seriedad. El pequeño le ofreció la mano y Damon la aceptó, recorriendo los pocos pasos que les quedaban para llegar a la casa.

Alaric los siguió un poco retrasado, sin estar para nada celoso de la relación tan especial que tenía su hijo con Damon. Nathan podría no ser hijo suyo, pero Damon le quería como si lo fuese, y el niño le quería como a uno más de sus padres, después de todo había estado ahí desde que tenía memoria. Damon les había ayudado mucho desde que Nathan era poco más que un recién nacido, ayudando a Jenna al principio y después cuidándolo cuando Jenna y Alaric tenían que trabajar. No, Alaric nunca podría estar celoso de Damon, siempre confiaría en él para cuidar a su hijo.

Bien entrada la noche, Damon se despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor. Temblando, se revolvió el pelo y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había arrancado las sábanas mientras dormía. Se levantó, aún con las imágenes de su pesadilla muy frescas en la memoria. Se puso las gafas y, como dormía en el sofá-cama del salón, no tuvo que andar mucho para alcanzar la botella de bourbon.

- ¿Pesadillas otra vez? – Alaric apareció por detrás, frotándose los ojos para desperezarse.  
- ¿Qué haces despierto? – preguntó Damon sin girarse, abriendo uno de los armarios de la cocina para coger un vaso.  
- Tenía el presentimiento de que me necesitarías.  
- Genial. – masculló Damon. - ¿Quieres una copa? – le ofreció.  
- Pero solo una. – aceptó Alaric. – Te espero en el salón.

Damon llenó uno de los vasos y se lo bebió de golpe, intentando no hacer ruido para que Alaric no se diera cuenta. Después llenó los dos y fue con ellos al salón, reuniéndose con su amigo en el sofá.  
Al sentarse notó que la sábana de abajo estaba ligeramente húmeda de sudor, allí donde había estado durmiendo, e intentó evitar esa zona.

Ambos amigos brindaron suavemente con los vasos, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿De qué iba la pesadilla? – preguntó Alaric, intentando romper el silencio.  
- La de siempre. – respondió Damon, bebiendo más whisky mientras repasaba los detalles en su mente. Stefan continuando su vida y destacando en las cosas que habían planeado hacer juntos, mientras él lo veía todo de cerca, sin conseguir llamar su atención por mucho que lo intentase. Elena besándose y entregándose a otros, continuando su vida feliz, restregándoselo cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba allí mirando. Y él se quedaba solo e ignorado, contemplando todo lo que había perdido por idiota.

Alaric le sacó de sus pensamientos poniéndole la mano en el brazo, apartando el vaso de sus labios.

- Despacio colega. – le recordó, alzando una ceja.

Avergonzado, Damon se dio cuenta de que se había bebido un tercio del líquido, y se pasó la mano libre por la cara, emitiendo un ruido de frustración.

- Es normal que vuelvas a tener pesadillas, te ha pillado por sorpresa. – dijo Alaric, tomando un breve sorbo.  
- Llevaba dos meses sin pesadillas. – contestó Damon, a través de su mano.  
- Y llevabas más tiempo sin verlos. Te lo has encontrado a los dos de golpe, es completamente normal. – le puso la mano en el hombro, y apretó, notando lo tenso que estaba. – Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué quería Stefan?  
- Guisseppe ha tenido un infarto y quiere que vaya. – explicó Damon, apartando la mano y dejándole ver su mirada, profundamente oscurecida.  
- ¿Está bien? – se preocupó Alaric.  
- Por ahora sí, Stefan tampoco me ha dicho mucho más.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Damon imitó el gesto de su amigo y ambos bebieron a la vez. – Es tu oportunidad para arreglarlo. – siguió Alaric, ante el silencio de Damon.  
- Me odian Ric, no se puede arreglar eso. – cabizbajo, Damon bebió un gran trago de bourbon. – Si hubieras visto como me miraba Stefan… Daría lo que fuera por volver a atrás.  
- No se puede. – replicó Alaric, en tono triste mientras bebía, recordando también sus propios días de hundimiento, cuando por casualidad se había encontrado con Damon en un bar. Sin ese encuentro casual, no podría haber conseguido la vida tranquila que llevaba ahora. – Pero puedes cambiar el futuro. – añadió, porque eso era lo que él había conseguido hacer.  
- Como si fueran a darme la oportunidad de hacerlo. – resopló Damon.  
- Pues búscala. – replicó Alaric, y apartó su vaso, que aún contenía bourbon. – En serio Damon, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
- Es mi padre, tengo que ir. – suspiró, y se terminó su bebida, dejando el vaso vacío a un lado.  
- Es la decisión correcta. – le animó Alaric, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Escuchar la confirmación de su amigo, disipó parte del peso que caía sobre sus hombros. – Deja de pensar y actúa con esto. – apoyó la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Damon. – Verán lo mismo que vemos nosotros.  
- No estoy tan seguro. – dudó Damon, atormentado por sus propios y merecidos demonios.  
- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. – Alaric le dio una palmadita en el pecho y le guiñó el ojo.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces para llevar siempre razón?  
- Ya sabes que también me equivoco. – contestó, con una risa irónica. – Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, me vuelvo a la cama. ¿O quieres qué me quede?  
- En tus sueños, colega. – respondió Damon, fingiendo repulsión ante la idea.

Alaric rió, cogiendo los dos vasos para llevarlos a la cocina.

- Estoy deseando que Nate empiece también con los terrores nocturnos, como ya he llenado mi cupo contigo, te vas a levantar tú. – bromeó, amenazándolo.  
- Muy gracioso, colega. – se enfadó Damon, ofendiéndose porque lo comparase con un crío que aún no había cumplido los dos años.  
- Anda, no seas crío. – le picó Alaric, con una carcajada, antes de recordar que no podía hacer ruido porque Nathan dormía.

El chico se tumbó, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada para no contestarle. Escuchó a su amigo por la cocina y el sonido del interruptor cuando apagó la luz.

- Eh Ric. – le llamó, sin levantar la cabeza. – La semana que viene acaban las clases y Jenna tiene vacaciones en el hospital dentro de poco, ¿por qué no os venís? – preguntó, avergonzado.  
- ¿A Florencia contigo?  
- Sí. Venga colega, os debo muchísimo. – insistió Damon. – Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofreceros unas vacaciones en Italia. – bromeó, intentando convencerle con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Alaric no se dejó engañar, le conocía bien cuando era adolescente y ahora mejor aún, y se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. Damon no sabía estar solo, se autodestruiría como estaba haciendo cuando se encontraron.

- Bueno, si me lo pides así… lo hablaré con Jenna. Seguro que estará encantada. – Alaric recogió uno de los cojines del suelo, por la mañana decoraban el sofá y Damon los quitaba cuando se acostaba, y se lo tiró al chico. – Duérmete anda, que mañana te espera un buen viaje.  
- Eres el mejor, colega. – respondió Damon, aliviado al saber que tendría algo de apoyo, aunque no fuese inmediato.  
- Buenas noches, colega. – dijo Alaric, volviendo a la cama tras echar un vistazo en el cuarto de su hijo, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

Damon tardó en volver a dormirse, y seguía mentalmente agotado cuando le despertó el delicioso olor del café recién hecho.

- Hola Jenna, ¿qué tal el hospital? – saludó, desperezándose y cogiendo las gafas.

Jenna había tenido turno de noche, así que suponía que acababa de llegar.

- Agotador. – contestó su amiga, devorando una tostada.

Damon se apoyó en una encimera, sacando una taza y sirviéndose café.

- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te ha dado mucho la coña Nathan? – le preguntó.  
- Sabes que no me molesta. – respondió Damon, con una sonrisa al pensar en el niño. – Me voy a Florencia, Jenna. – le soltó de golpe.  
- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó la chica, prestándole toda su atención.  
- En unas horas, mi padre está enfermo.

Jenna soltó su desayuno y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

- Oh Damon, verás como todo se arregla.  
- No sé Jenna, creo que es complicado.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?

Damon acompañó a su amiga en el desayuno, comentando con ella la poca información que tenía. Jenna era médico, por lo que se interesó hasta por el mínimo detalle.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Eimon! – los interrumpió Nathan alegremente, corriendo hacia ellos al verlos en la cocina.  
- ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte bien mi nombre, eh enano? – protestó Damon, dejando que el niño fuese primero con Jenna.

Su amiga le interrogó con la mirada y él negó, aún no le había dicho nada al niño.

- Díselo. – ordenó ella, vocalizando sin hacer ruido.

Obediente, Damon se agachó cuando Jenna dejó a Nathan en el suelo.

- Nate, tengo que contarte una cosa. – el pequeño le observó asombrado, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. Damon le cogió las manos y empezó a hablar. – Tengo que irme por unos días… - notó su rechazo a la idea cuando dio un tirón, intentando liberarse. – Tengo que volver a mi casa, mi papá está malito y voy a ir a verle. – Nathan dejó de forcejear y frunció la frente.  
- ¿Vas a volver?  
- Pues claro. Además tú vas a venir a verme, pero no digas nada, que es un secreto. – le chivó, guiñándole el ojo al final.  
- No lo digo. – dijo Nathan, muy serio.

Damon rió tristemente, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo y abrazándole con fuerza.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿me das un beso? – susurró en su oído.

Nathan se apresuró a darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla, mientras Alaric y Jenna observaban en silencio cogidos de las manos.

A la hora acordada, Stefan aparcaba el coche de alquiler frente al instituto. Damon no estaba por ningún lado, pero el mismo hombre de ayer esperaba cruzado de brazos, con un par de bolsas de deporte negras a sus pies.

- Está hablando con el director, ahora viene. – contestó Alaric, cuando Stefan le preguntó.

El chico miró su reloj y protestó en voz baja.

- Puedes guardar esto si quieres. – Alaric le indicó las bolsas.

Por toda respuesta, Stefan fue a abrir el maletero y Alaric las guardó. Después golpeó suavemente la ventanilla del copiloto, para hablar con Elena.

- Hola. – saludó, cuando ella la bajó. – Oye, me alegro de haberte visto.  
- Yo también. – respondió sincera.

Alaric no le dijo que volverían a verse, ya que iba a aceptar la invitación de Damon, en vez de eso, se aseguró de que Stefan no pudiera oírlos.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – no esperó a que aceptase, simplemente siguió hablando. – Sé que las cosas son muy complicadas, ¿pero podrías vigilarle? Sólo que no beba demasiado. – pidió.  
- Creo que te equivocas, no tienes ni idea de cómo son…  
- Te aseguro que sí lo sé. – la cortó Alaric.  
- ¿Te lo ha contado? – preguntó Elena, sintiendo que se moría de vergüenza.  
- Estaba tan borracho que no creo que se acuerde de que lo hizo. – confesó Alaric. - ¿Ves por qué te lo pido? No tiene que saberlo, por favor. – insistió.

Elena no contestó nada, y Alaric se lo tomó como que lo haría, ya  
que no le había dicho que no. Veía la duda, la curiosidad y el dolor entremezclados en la mirada de la chica, pero no tuvo oportunidad de continuar la conversación, porque Damon salió del instituto para reunirse con ellos.

- Por fin. – dijo Stefan, entrando en el coche sin esperarle.

Alaric dejó a Elena, con una rápida despedida, y fue hacia su amigo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó, refiriéndose a su charla con el director.  
- No está muy contento, al menos no me ha echado ninguna bronca. – contestó Damon, frotándose la nuca.  
- Das las clases optativas de mecánica y llevas el equipo de soccer, no se va a acabar el instituto porque tengas que irte. – dijo Alaric, con seriedad.  
- Lo sé. – contestó Damon.  
- Cuídate, anda. No quiero volver a encontrarte por los bares cuando vaya. – bromeó Alaric, con lo que en realidad era una seria advertencia.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron en lo que les pareció un tiempo muy corto, hasta que Stefan tocó el claxon, y después Damon se encaminó a la parte trasera del coche, dispuesto a enfrentarse a las consecuencias del pasado que él mismo se había buscado y, a la vez, sintiendose más solo que nunca. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Elena y Stefan abandonaron el coche casi a la carrera, en cuanto este se detuvo dentro de la villa Salvatore, en Florencia. Acababan de completar el viaje más incómodo de la historia, y necesitaban aire fresco. Damon se quedó atrás, retirando sus cosas del maletero. Había intentado saludar cuando vio a Elena en el coche, pero la chica se había puesto unos cascos para ignorarle y no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje. Stefan tampoco, hasta sus asientos estaban en puntos opuestos del avión, por lo que el chico se sentía como si viajara con una pared.

También recogió las bolsas de viaje de ellos, y entró en la casa principal, llevando todo. Aún era pronto, por lo que no le sorprendió no cruzarse con nadie. Caminando prácticamente de puntillas, llegó hasta el pasillo en el que estaban su habitación y la de su hermano, dejando la bolsa de este ante su puerta.

No sabía qué hacer con la de Elena, la había visto entrar allí pero aún no entendía que estaba haciendo allí, en Florencia, en su casa. Escuchó voces tras la puerta, que no estaba bien cerrada, y se quedó escuchando.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Elena. – escuchó que decía su hermano. – No ha debido ser fácil.  
- Tampoco para ti. – quién habló esta vez fue Elena, la primera vez que Damon escuchaba su voz en casi dos años, ya que las muchas veces que había visto el vídeo de ambos no contaban. – Debería irme… - suspiró la chica.  
- No… no cambies nuestros planes por él, no le des el lujo de ganar otra vez. – le suplicó Stefan.

"¿Ganar? Lo único que hice fue perder, hermanito.", pensó Damon amargamente. Esos instantes en los que se desconcentró, fueron suficientes para que se produjera movimiento en la habitación.

- Ya se habrá ido, vamos a por nuestras cosas. – dijo Stefan, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose de golpe con que Damon estaba allí. Elena prácticamente chocó con él, quedándose a sus espaldas y desviando la mirada al ver a Damon.  
- Vuestras cosas. – señaló el chico, al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Le tendió a Elena su bolsa, que aún no había soltado. Stefan intentó cogerla, pero Damon la retiró, negando con la cabeza.

- No es tuyo. – dijo, volviendo a intentarlo.

Ante eso, a Elena no le quedó más remedio que extender la mano y cogerlo, si es que quería recuperar su bolsa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se obligó a preguntar Elena, fulminándole con la mirada.

Durante un breve instante, sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. Y Damon supo, sin ninguna duda, que era el único culpable de que sus ojos ya no tuvieran ningún brillo, a pesar de que ya no se veían rastros del dolor de su último encuentro. Elena descubrió entonces que sus ojos no eran tan azules como recordaban, parecían ser extrañamente grises y tenían un toque extraño, como si les faltase algo. La chica se dio una fuerte torta mental y se obligó a olvidarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, Damon no se merecía que se preocupase por él.

- Quiero muchas cosas. – dijo Damon, mirando primero a Elena y después a Stefan, deteniéndose en él. – Pero sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada. De momento me conformo con saber dónde está mi padre.

Stefan le dijo el nombre del hospital y el número de la habitación, tras lo que Damon se marchó sin despedirse. Seguía llevando sus bolsas, y al ver que Damon no se metía en ninguna habitación, Stefan entró corriendo en la suya. Se asomó al balcón con cuidando, pegándose a la pared para que no se le viera desde fuera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Stefan? – preguntó Elena, acercándose sin entender lo que pasaba.

El chico alzó la mano, indicándole así que no se acercase, y esperó hasta que vio a Damon atravesar el jardín, seguramente en dirección a la casa de la piscina, la cual no podía ver desde su habitación.

- Nada, solo quería comprobar una cosa. – contestó, apartándose de la ventana. Sonrió a Elena, que seguía mirándole preocupada.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a ir al hospital? – se interesó Elena, bostezando, agotada por tanto viaje.  
- No, mi madre está allí. Además no hay cambios. – sacó el móvil para confirmarlo, ya que había estado en contacto con ella en todo momento. – Y creo Damon irá. – añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. No quería coincidir con él en una habitación, además prefería darle tiempo para que estuviera a solas con su padre.

Ahora que sabía tanto del pasado de su hermano, entendió porque su padre se encerraba tantas veces en su despacho con Damon durante los primeros meses de éste en casa.

- Vale, yo me voy a la cama. – asintió Elena. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa…  
- Gracias Elena. – sonrió el chico, acercándose a darla un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía un poco culpable por el evidente agotamiento de la chica, si fuese más valiente y capaz de enfrentarse a Damon solo, no estaría tan cansada.

Cuando Guisseppe despertó, en la habitación del hospital, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su hijo mayor en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Pensativo, Damon miraba fijamente sus propias manos entrelazadas en su regazo, por lo que no notó que su padre estaba despierto hasta que habló.

- Damon.  
- Estoy aquí. – dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarle. Había salido para el hospital nada más dejar sus cosas en la casa de la piscina, pero como Guisseppe dormía cuando llegó, no quiso molestarle y se dedicó a esperar. Gina, que estaba allí cuando llegó, se había marchado a casa a descansar un poco y cambiarse de ropa.  
- Has venido. – dijo Guisseppe con alivio, sonriendo al verle allí. Había temido que sus pecados pesasen demasiado sobre el joven, y que no quisiera hacer el viaje para verle. Una posibilidad bastante probable si además tenía en cuenta como estaban las cosas con Stefan, quien intentaba actuar como si su hermanastro no existiera.

A Guisseppe le había costado mucho más encontrar a Damon que a Elena, porque el chico había estado moviéndose constantemente, sin quedarse en un sitio fijo hasta que no le encontró en Chicago, y ahí también estaba de paso. Damon no quiso hablar mucho con su padre entonces, y se negó en redondo a volver, ni aunque fuese por unos días o en alguna fiesta. Guisseppe tampoco podía obligarle y le consolaba saber que no andaba solo, estaba acompañado de dos amigos de los que se negaba a separarse, ya que quería ayudarles con unos problemas que tenían. Esos amigos resultaron ser un antiguo profesor suyo y su novia. Con el profesor tuvo más suerte, él estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y le aseguró a Guisseppe que cuidaría de Damon como estuviese en su mano.

- Claro. – sentenció el chico, diciéndolo todo con una simple palabra. – ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- ¿No te lo ha contado Stefan? – preguntó Guisseppe, incorporándose apoyado en el respaldo para estar más cómodo mientras hablaban. Tenía varios cables que le conectaban al monitor cardíaco, y le dificultaron un poco la tarea.  
- Solo el mínimo imprescindible. – respondió Damon, intentando que no se notase cuanto le dolía eso para no preocuparle. – No importa, quiero saberlo todo. – pidió, acomodándose con los codos sobre las rodillas.

Guisseppe le contó lo que había pasado, omitiendo solo que estaba a solas con la madre de Elena cuando le dio el ataque, aunque sí le dijo que Miranda estaba allí, por si se la encontraba. Después quiso saber que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y aunque Damon no le dio demasiados detalles, Guisseppe se dio cuenta de que las cosas le iban algo mejor que entonces, lo que tampoco era muy difícil.

Damon aprovechó esa oportunidad para comentarle que sus amigos vendrían, aún no sabía cuando ni cuantos días, pero quería que se quedasen en la casa de la piscina, ya que había espacio de sobra y así ellos tendrían intimidad. Lo que no le dijo fue que estaba viviendo allí, en vez de en la casa principal con Stefan, Gina y Elena.

Guisseppe no puso ningún problema, estaba encantado de recibir a las personas que habían estado junto a su hijo mayor durante los últimos meses. Acogerlos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, y no se le pasó el fugaz brillo que iluminó los ojos de Damon cuando le dijo que no había ningún problema. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que esa gente era buena para Damon, un motivo más para alegrarse de que estuvieran cerca.

La conversación terminó con la llegada de Stefan, que prácticamente parecía un zombi por los dos viajes transoceánicos que había hecho en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Se derrumbó en la otra silla, no sin antes alejarla todo lo que pudo de Damon.

- ¿Qué tal, papá? – preguntó, con un deje de preocupación visible en la voz.  
- Mejor hijo. – le contestó Guisseppe.

A partir de entonces, solo hubo diálogos, con Guisseppe como única constante. Cada vez que Damon hablaba, o trataba de intervenir, Stefan se callaba y hacía como si no lo hubiese oído. Para Damon, cada uno de esos desprecios era como un golpe físico, acompañado por un golpe mental de su conciencia al saber que era lo que se merecía. Perder a su hermano por idiota.

La atmósfera era tan incómoda que los tres agradecieron la llegada del médico. Éste saludó a Damon y después hizo salir a ambos hermanos, quedándose a solas con Guisseppe. Stefan se alejó de Damon, recorriendo el pasillo hacia el otro extremo.

Harto de esa situación, Damon lo siguió, llamándole por su nombre y cogiendo del brazo cuando Stefan lo ignoró.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un crío? – le preguntó.

Enfadado, Stefan se liberó de un manotazo y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sin poder creerse que Damon le hiciera esa pregunta. – Vete a la mierda, Damon.  
- Lo pillo, no quieres que esté aquí. – el chico volvió a retenerle, sintiendo que si las miradas matasen hacía tiempo que se habría convertido en un montoncito de polvo en el suelo. – Pero padre sí, y no está bien, no debemos alterarle. Podría empeorar.

Avergonzado, Stefan se dio cuenta de que Damon llevaba razón, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

- Los dos sabemos cómo están las cosas, no es necesario que se entere todo el mundo. – insistió Damon, y le tendió la mano como ofrenda de paz.

Stefan se quedó mirando esa mano y, a regañadientes, la acabó aceptando, sellando aquella tregua fingida para cuando estuviesen en público.

- Ahora no quieres que la gente se entere, ¿es que te avergüenzas?  
- Sí. - Damon sorprendió a Stefan al hablar con tanta rotundidad.  
- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Porque sigo sin entenderlo.

Damon miró a ambos lados, en ese momento estaban solos pero podía salir gente de las habitaciones en cualquier momento, y no quería que nadie los escuchase. Pasó a hablar en inglés sabiendo que sería más fácil que Stefan le entendiera y cualquier otra persona no.

- Porque me equivoqué. – confesó.  
- ¿Y ya está? ¿No dices nada más? – Damon se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir. - ¿Lo que me contó Elena es verdad? ¿Todo eso de que te insultaban y te hacían bulling?

Damon bajó la cabeza al escucharle, y terminó asintiendo sin querer mirar a Stefan a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – insistió Stefan, bajando un poco el nivel de agresividad ante esa confirmación.  
- Porque no quería que lo supieras. – confesó Damon, en voz baja. – Ni tú, ni nadie.  
- ¿Pero por qué? Hubiera… no sé. – se interrumpió Stefan.  
- Porque quería dejarlo todo atrás, empezar de cero, estaba harto de aquello. Y no quería que me tuvieras pena. – dijo, en voz aún más baja, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Stefan se quedó en silencio, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y tratando de decidir que hacer con Damon, ante la avalancha de sentimientos contradictorios que sentía. Acabó apoyándose en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Damon lo imitó a cierta distancia.

- ¿Por qué cerraste Meganet? – preguntó Damon de repente, intentando aprovechar ese momento en que eran capaces de hablar sin tratar de matarse. Lo sabía porque había seguido la empresa que ambos habían abierto por internet, y además Guisseppe se lo había contado cuando fue a verle.

- Porque no podía manejar tu parte, como desapareciste sin dejar ni una maldita instrucción. – contestó Stefan sin mirarle.  
- Creía que era lo que querías. – murmuró Damon, sintiéndose culpable.

El médico abrió un poco la puerta, indicándoles que ya podían entrar. Stefan se apartó de la pared.

- Yo solo quería que no me hubieras usado como una vulgar pieza de ajedrez, creía que te importaba. – dijo dolido, cuando pasó por delante de Damon.

El chico volvió a cogerle del brazo al escucharle, reteniéndole de forma instintiva. Stefan le miró, primero con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y después de forma más seria, haciéndole un gesto.

- Me importas. – aseguró Damon, mirándole a los ojos. – Te juro que no me di cuenta, lo que menos quería era involucrarte.  
- Pues lo hiciste de lujo. – replicó Stefan, helándosele la voz y endureciéndosele la mirada.  
- Lo siento. – siguió sujetándole Damon. – De verdad que lo siento, no quería que eso pasase. – se disculpó, intentando trasmitirle lo mal que se sentía por ello con la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que había usado a su hermano hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Stefan no dijo nada, pero tampoco dejó de mirarle.

- ¿Me crees al menos? – suplicó Damon.  
- No lo sé. – suspiró Stefan, tirando suavemente para librarse de su agarre. Damon no opuso resistencia y dejó que se apartase. – No lo sé. – repitió. – Ya no sé si puedo fiarme de ti. – dijo tristemente, antes de entrar en la habitación.

Damon se quedó fuera, tratando de decidir si esa conversación era un paso hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Había conseguido hablar con Stefan, pero había perdido su confianza y con razón. Damon sabía lo que era sentirse usado y lo que dolía, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de que Stefan le pudiera perdonarle alguna vez.

Se unió a Stefan y su padre en la habitación, y aunque las cosas fueron mejor que un rato antes, Damon se marchó en cuanto llegó Gina. Su relación con ella era bastante fría y nunca se había sentido cómodo a su alrededor, ya que él era el recordatorio de la otra relación de Guisseppe. Gina no se había negado nunca a que Damon estuviera en la casa y que tuviera los mismos derechos que Stefan, pero nunca le había tratado de la misma forma en que trataba a su hijo biológico. Algo que a Damon no le había importado demasiado, porque ya había tenido una madre y no quería que nadie ocupase su lugar.

- Debería irme, estoy algo cansado y aún tengo que deshacer las maletas. – se excusó, tras saludar a Gina. – Vendré mañana. – le dijo a su padre, el único que reaccionó con pena ante esa noticia.

Todo aquello era verdad, y además quería hacer una cosa más. Necesitaba hacer algunas compras, seguiría utilizando uno de los coches de empresa de su padre y ya buscaría en otro momento las llaves de su propio coche, que debía de andar acumulando polvo en el garaje de la villa.

Elena intentaba dormir cuando escuchó ruidos fuera, que resonaron con estrépito ante el tranquilo silencio de la noche. Había dormido tanto por el cansancio del viaje que ahora era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Curiosa, se acercó a la ventana, que tenía abierta para permitir el paso de la agradable brisa nocturna florentina.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el exterior con un leve matiz plateado. La ventana de Elena daba a la piscina, precisamente el lugar de origen de los ruidos. Damon estaba allí, de espaldas al edificio y mirando fijamente el agua. El chico llevaba solamente unos pantalones, dejando que la luna acariciase sus hombros y torso desnudo, y tenía algo en las manos. Sin que Elena lo esperase, Damon echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el objeto al agua, que cayó haciendo el mismo ruido que había escuchado Elena.

Después el chico se dejó caer al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y metiendo las piernas en el agua. Elena se quedó congelada cuando la luna reveló que Damon tenía una botella a su lado, llena con un líquido dorado. Sin dudarlo, el chico la cogió y se la llevó directamente a los labios, tomando un largo trago.

"No tenía que haber vuelto", pensó un deprimido Damon, sin dejar de beber. Había vuelto a tener pesadillas y sabía que sin ayuda del alcohol, no conseguiría volver a dormir. Al menos emborrachándose conseguiría vivir en sus sueños lo que había perdido en el mundo real: seguir los planes que tenía en común con su hermano y estar junto a Elena. Era un triste consuelo pero lo único que le quedaba vista la situación.

Más de una vez había estado a punto de ir a buscarles, al menos a Stefan porque no sabía dónde estaba Elena, quién se había marchado de Columbia al poco tiempo de que todo pasase, pero siempre se había visto detenido por su conciencia. Sabía que les había hecho mucho daño, y ambos habían sido muy claros en que no querían volver a verle, no tenía ningún derecho a presentarse por sorpresa y estropear las vidas que hubiesen rehecho, reabriéndoles viejas heridas solo con su presencia. Lo mejor era que se mantuviera bien alejado de ellos y no les molestara nunca más, plan que había tenido que cambiar por la enfermedad de su padre.

Elena fue testigo durante un buen rato, todo el que tardó en reaccionar, de como Alaric no había exagerado con su preocupación. Damon, quién había sido completamente abstemio durante muchos años, ahora bebía… y bastante. No pudo evitar acordarse de la adolescencia de ambos ante esa situación, Damon sabía perfectamente como el alcohol había destruido a su madre. ¿Y ahora estaba siguiendo sus pasos?

No era propio de él, o al menos del adolescente que Elena había creído conocer, algo debía de pasarle si recurría a esa solución tan extrema. Pero Elena no quería preocuparse por él, la última vez que lo hizo todo acabó con Damon engañándola para que las cosas parecieran lo que él quería, no se merecía que le dedicase ni un segundo más.

Elena se apartó de la ventana y volvió a la cama, dejando que Damon lidiase con sus problemas. No le importaba… o al menos no quería que le importase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena se levantó cuando llamaron a su puerta. Lleva un buen rato despierta, remoloneando en la cama sin saber qué hacer.

- No te he despertado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stefan apenado, cuando ella abrió.  
- No, tranquilo. – le sonrió Elena. - ¿Vas al hospital? – preguntó, al ver que estaba vestido para salir.  
- Sí, mi madre ha vuelto a quedarse esta noche. – asintió el chico, y puso mala cara. – Lo siento, a ver si todo se tranquiliza un poco y le dan el alta. Cuando esté en casa tendré más tiempo libre. Te presentaré a mis amigos, podremos salir, bañarnos en la piscina, ver la ciudad. – sonrió Stefan.

Elena recordó el incidente de la noche anterior cuando Stefan nombró la piscina. La expresión de la chica se ensombreció.

- Anoche Damon estuvo en la piscina. – le contó.

La expresión de Stefan también cambió, volviéndose mucho más seria y fría.

- Es verdad, que esta habitación da a la piscina. Puedes cambiarte a otra si quieres. – ofreció, creyendo que el problema era que hubiese visto a Damon.  
- No, no importa. Lo que te quería decir es que estaba bebiendo.  
- ¿Damon? ¿bebiendo? No puede ser. – se extrañó Stefan, sin poder creérselo.  
- Lo vi. – aseguró Elena, que no se lo había creído hasta el momento en que lo vio. – Ahora bebe, Ric me lo contó cuando fuimos a buscarle. – le explicó.

Stefan se debatía entre la incredulidad y la pena, al final consiguió recuperar la expresión impenetrable que utilizaba para hablar de Damon.

- Bueno, bebe. ¿Y qué? Mucha gente bebe y no pasa nada. – dijo.  
- Pero no mucha gente tiene un familiar alcohólico. Damon nunca ha querido probar el alcohol por su madre, y ahora lo está haciendo. – replicó Elena, algo preocupada. - ¿No puedes decirle nada? ¿Dejarle caer que lo sabes?  
- ¿Yo? – se asombró Stefan, sin poder creerse el giro de la situación. - ¿No crees que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? Quizá solo quiere llamar la atención.  
- Quizá… - reconoció Elena, bajando la mirada sin estar segura. Stefan tenía razón, quizá estaba exagerando, mucha gente bebía.  
- Me voy ya, ¿vale?

Stefan se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, aunque no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba. No quiso decirle nada a Elena y se pasó por la piscina antes de salir. En el agua aún flotaban dos latas de cerveza y supo que Elena no mentía, que realmente Damon había estado bebiendo. Preocupado, aunque sin querer reconocerlo, las pescó con la red que estaba guardada allí cerca y las tiró a la basura antes de ir al hospital.

Un rato después, Elena recibía otra visita, esta vez de su madre. Quien no tardó en echarla en cara que le hubiera ocultado que había vuelto a ver a Damon, y que Stefan era su hermano.

- No es lo que crees. – suspiró la chica, echándose de nuevo en la cama. – Damon no es el mismo.

El propio Damon, que había subido a su habitación a por las llaves de su coche y estaba en el pasillo, se quedó congelado al escuchar su nombre a través de la puerta entreabierta. No pudo evitar acercarse al reconocer las voces, y espió la conversación entre Elena y su madre sin hacer ruido.

- Claro que no, ha pasado mucho tiempo, todos cambiamos. – contestó Miranda, sentándose en un lateral de la cama. – Pero es raro, si estabais muy unidos – recordó en voz alta.  
- Era mi jefe. – suspiró Elena. – Grayson le pidió el favor a Guisseppe, la empresa era de Damon y Stefan, y Damon llevaba la parte de publicidad, como yo. Así que trabajábamos juntos, pero la cosa no funcionó y lo dejé.  
- ¿Y eres amiga de su hermano, pero no de Damon? – sospechó Miranda, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no cuadraban.  
- Stefan me cae bien, tenemos algunas cosas en común y conectamos. – se encogió Elena de hombros. – Además, ya te lo he dicho, Damon ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo. Es mala persona.

El chico se estremeció en el exterior, apretando las llaves en puño hasta hacerse más daño del que le habían hecho esas palabras.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿O quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – propuso Elena, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Damon no esperó a oír la respuesta de Miranda, salió de allí lo más rápido posible, sin importarle que le oyeran o no. Mientras corría hacia el garaje, sintió como el agujero que notaba en medio del pecho se hacía más grande por momentos. Sus pasos le llevaron directamente hacia su coche, que le esperaba bajo una manta que lo protegía del polvo, en el mismo sitio en que él lo había dejado. La apartó de un tirón y abrió la puerta como pudo, porque le temblaban las manos.

Apoyó ambas manos y la frente contra el volante, aún asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Saber que lo merecía, porque había actuado tan mal como para haberse ganado ese trato, no hacía que doliera menos. Necesitaba consejo, así que sacó su móvil para llamar a Ric, sin darse cuenta de que allí estaban en mitad de la noche, y como era lógico, nadie le contestó.

Durante un largo rato, se dedicó a quedarse en esa posición, apoyado contra el volante intentando aclarar su mente. No lo consiguió al cien por cien, pero harto de estar allí, encendió el motor y fue al hospital.

Stefan ya estaba allí cuando llegó, y el encuentro fue bastante mejor que el primero, gracias a la tregua entre los dos hermanos. Animado por eso, Damon se atrevió a volver a hablar con Stefan a solas, cuando salieron durante la visita del médico.

- Yo también quiero quedarme. – le dijo, mientras sacaban café de la máquina. Un rato antes, Stefan había anunciado su intención de quedarse esa noche.  
- Así ni de coña. – respondió Stefan, sin mirar a su hermano. – Habrás engañado a los demás pero a mí no, estás resacoso. – le soltó directamente, soplando el vaso de café. – Porque al parecer, ahora bebes. – añadió, mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Damon no se molestó en negarlo, pero le sorprendió que Stefan se hubiera dado cuenta.  
- Me lo ha dicho un pajarito, que te vio anoche.

Stefan dejó a Damon sin palabras, tanto que le costó un poco volver a ubicarse. Stefan seguía allí parado, removiendo el café y esperando a que Damon dijera algo.

- ¿Quién? – se interesó Damon.  
- Esa no es la pregunta importante. – contestó Stefan. – Oye, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero si vas a seguir así, recoge las latas y lo que ensucies. No quiero verlo.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon, dando un paso hacia él esperanzado, preguntándose si no estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.  
- Porque mi hermano no bebía. – replicó Stefan, dando la conversación por finalizada y volviendo a la habitación, seguido a los pocos minutos por Damon.

Stefan se fue a casa después de comer, para descansar un poco antes de volver por la noche, y Damon se quedó con su padre. Ya había decidido que quería ser útil y colaborar como uno más, ese era el empujón que necesitaba para resistirse al impulso de beber y enfrentarse a las pesadillas, aunque no descansase demasiado en el intento.

Se fue por la tarde, mentalizado para la dura batalla contra sus demonios internos que lo esperaba. Al menos al salir fuera podía ponerse las gafas de sol sin excusa y darle un respiro a sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de que alguien le esperaba y esa misma persona le siguió cuando salió.

- ¡Damon! – le llamó, y el chico se giró, descubriendo con asombro a Miranda.

El chico se puso nervioso, si había una persona a la que tenía motivos para ocultarle que había empezado a beber era Miranda. Se recolocó las gafas y saludó con un gesto de circunstancias.

- Pensé que podías estar aquí. – se excusó la mujer. – Siento lo de Guisseppe. – dijo insegura, sin saber muy bien como podía reaccionar Damon a eso, pero él se limitó a aceptar con la cabeza. – No sé si te lo han dicho, pero estábamos hablando cuando pasó.  
- Me dijo que estabas en Florencia. – contestó Damon, sorprendido por esa nueva información, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. No sabía cómo tratar a Miranda, especialmente después de la conversación que había espiado, no sabía cuánto le habría contado Elena y si ella también lo odiaría.  
- Ahora tengo que irme, pero otro día sí que me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco, saber cómo te va. Me ha sorprendido que te fueses con Guisseppe. – reconoció Miranda, muy sincera, y le dio una de las tarjetas del hotel en que se alojaba, con su número de móvil escrito. – Llámame si te apetece, estaré por aquí un par de semanas más. Me alegro de haberte visto. – le sonrió como despedida, lo que hizo reaccionar a Damon.  
- No deberías. – la sorprendió. – Elena lleva razón, soy mala persona. – reconoció, con todo el dolor que le provocaban esas palabras, pero era la verdad y no quería que ella también lo supiera. Negó tristemente con la cabeza. – Adiós Miranda… y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado. – añadió en el último momento, recordando que por lo abrupto de su partida nunca le había dado las gracias.

Miranda ya tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba, y esta pequeña conversación con Damon terminó de confirmárselo. Aquí había algo que le estaban ocultando, algo que afectaba a Damon y Elena, y como involucraba a su hija, tenía intención de averiguarlo. Quizá eso resolviera el misterio de su comportamiento, tan encerrada en sí misma durante el último año y medio.

A partir de ese día, Damon empezó a turnarse con Stefan y Gina para quedarse por las noches con Guisseppe. Seguía saliendo al jardín las noches que estaba en casa, pero Elena no volvió a verle a beber desde entonces, el joven solía sentarse junto a la piscina, se sentaba en el césped o tumbarse en las hamacas sin hacer nada más. Por eso, Elena se encontraba cómoda teniendo las ventanas de la habitación abierta. Y una noche, cuando había pasado algo más de una semana desde la llegada de Damon, espió sin querer una conversación a la que no la habían invitado, pero que ocurría justo bajo su ventana.

- ¡Ric! ¿Cómo va todo, colega? – saludó Damon, sentado en la hierba, como se había acostumbrado a hacer por las noches. Le gustaba la calma del ambiente y la piscina era un recordatorio de buenos momentos con su hermano, por eso solía salir un rato todas las noches. Era el único sitio en que la soledad no le pesaba.  
- Pues regular, colega. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El humor de Damon cambió tras esas palabras de Alaric, y apenas respondió con más de dos palabras mientras su amigo seguía hablando.

- Nathan tiene varicela. – confesó Alaric.  
- ¿Varicela? – se preocupó Damon. - ¿Pero está bien?  
- Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo va esto. – Damon se calló y no dijo que en realidad no lo sabía, ya que no había pasado esa enfermedad. – Es super contagioso. – continuó Alaric. – Jenna también lo ha cogido. No vamos a poder ir de momento.  
- Entiendo. – respondió Damon, tratando de que no se le notase la desilusión. – Lo importante es que se recuperen.  
- Y que Jenna deje de tenerme de recadero. – rió Alaric, quitándole importancia al asunto. – Nah, en serio. Es más molesto que otra cosa, Jenna tiene un poco de fiebre pero en unos días estará bien. Iremos a verte entonces, si aún nos quieres por allí.  
- Claro que os quiero. – se defendió Damon, temiendo que hubieran cambiado de idea. La risa de su amigo le tranquilizó. – Dales un beso de mi parte, ¿vale? Y que se mejoren. Os echo de menos. – confesó el chico.  
- Y nosotros a ti, colega. Nate no para de preguntar por ti, está deseando volver a verte. – Damon sonrió al imaginarse perfectamente la escena, pero eso también le recordó lo solo que estaba, deprimiéndole aún más.  
- Tengo que irme, Ric. Mantenme informado, os llamaré cuando pueda. – se despidió apresuradamente, dejando a su amigo con las ganas si había habido alguna novedad.

Tras colgar, Damon se levantó y prácticamente corrió a la casa de la piscina. Al escuchar el silencio, Elena se atrevió a asomarse tímidamente. Había escuchado solo la parte de la conversación de Damon, pero era suficiente para saber con quién hablaba. Estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando le vio salir de nuevo al jardín.

Como siempre, Damon iba descalzo y sin camiseta, pero volvía a llevar una botella con él. No era capaz de ver su rostro por la falta de luz, pero la expresión del chico era completamente inescrutable. Escuchar que sus amigos no podían viajar, algo lógico si Jenna y Nathan estaban enfermos, le había afectado mucho.

Los necesitaba, el merecido tratamiento de desprecio que le daban Stefan y Elena, prácticamente había acabado con las pequeñas barreras que había conseguido construir desde que se encontró con Alaric. Solo pensar en que los Saltzmann estarían allí pronto le había dado fuerzas, saber que no irían le había dejado completamente perdido. Lo había estado intentando por Stefan, tratando de demostrarle que era la persona que recordaba, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Elena le vio beber, igual que esa primera noche, y se apartó de la ventana sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Por muy enfada que estuviera con Damon, no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y no disfrutaba al ver como se destruía. De hecho, no quería verlo, así que se obligó a sí misma a meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Pero no consiguió dormir, porque la idea de Damon bebiendo le preocupaba demasiado. No podía quitar de su mente la imagen del adolescente que había conocido, aquel que siempre había mirado el alcohol con desprecio y que sabía muy bien que no solucionaba ningún problema. Stefan le había asegurado que le había dado un toque, y no se atrevía a ir a despertarle, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Volvió a levantarse, acercándose a la ventana con cuidado, aunque no hacía falta porque Damon estaba mucho más ocupado con la piscina y su botella. Caminaba en círculos, tomando un trago cada pocos pasos, medio murmurando para sí mismo y sin levantar demasiado la mirada. Elena le observó un rato, respirando cada vez más tranquila al ver que la botella se acababa y no pasaba nada. Hasta que le vio tropezar con la escalerilla, al no verla en la noche sin luna.

Por un momento pareció que Damon iba a ser capaz de recuperarse por sí solo, pero no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y acabó cayendo al agua. Sin poder evitarlo, Elena salió corriendo al ver que no salía a la superficie.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó las puertas que daban al jardín, todo en un tiempo record, acercándose a la piscina completamente fuera de sí. Le localizó rápidamente, Damon intentaba salir sin conseguirlo, y se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina, agarrándose a ellas con una mano y bajando un escalón. Estirándose, le tendió la mano libre a Damon. El chico se agarró a ella sin ser realmente consciente de lo que pasaba, solo seguro de que había encontrado algo a lo que aferrarse.

Ayudándose de las escaleras, Elena siguió tirando de él, hasta que Damon llegó hasta el borde, apoyándose en él y las escaleras. Entonces alzó la cabeza, sacudiéndose el agua e intentando aclarar su visión, quedándose congelado al ver que era Elena quién le había ayudado.

- Elena… - susurró por la impresión, ya que no se habían vuelto a ver desde el día que volvieron de Estados Unidos.

Enfadada, la chica le soltó al ver que ya era capaz de reaccionar. Se alejó un par de pasos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, intentando comprender lo que ella misma había hecho. Escuchó un crujido metálico, cuando Damon al fin salió de la piscina, chorreando agua y bastante más despejado que apenas cinco minutos antes.

Elena se giró al escucharle.

- ¿Tú estás tonto? – le gritó, señalándose la sien con el índice. - ¿De qué vas? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo mucho que odiabas eso? – le pegó una patada a la botella casi vacía con el pie descalzo, haciéndose algo daño, pero por fortuna el cristal no se rompió. - ¡El alcohol mató a tu madre! ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de eso? – le gritó al confundido chico, que era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, que llevaba solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes como pijama.

Una chispa de dolor recorrió los ojos de Damon, reviviéndolos mientras recordaba ese doloroso momento al que se refería Elena.

_Miranda y Elena salieron del coche preocupadas, y entraron prácticamente corriendo en la sala de espera, donde les esperaba Damon. El chico estaba sentado solo en un rincón, desde el cual podía ver el mostrador de recepción, con la cabeza baja y estirando las mangas de la sudadera, con movimientos automáticos, metódicos y repetitivos._

_- ¡Damon! – gritó Elena, la sala estaba vacía por las horas que eran, pero habría gritado igual si hubiera estado llena hasta los topes._

_Se arrodilló al lado del chico y le tomó una mano. Solo entonces Damon pareció ser consciente de su presencia, y alzó la cabeza, dejándoles ver su mirada vidriosa y enrojecida._

_- Siento haberos llamados. – se disculpó, ya que era completamente de noche y muy tarde. Cuando llegó a casa después del trabajo en el taller y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa, era cuando había llamado a casa de Elena._  
_- No pasa nada. – dijeron ambas chicas a la vez._

_Damon continuó como si no las hubiera escuchado, retirando su mano de la de Elena para volver a jugar con la manga._

_- No sabía a quién acudir, no quieren decirme nada porque estoy solo. – se le quebró la voz en la última palabra y se le escapó un sollozo._  
_- Has hecho bien, Damon. Quédate con él, Elena. – ordenó Miranda, aunque no hacía falta, porque Elena ya se había levantado y sentado a su lado, abrazándole._

_La mujer se dirigió hacia el mostrador, dejando solos a los adolescentes._

_- Lo siento mucho, Damon. – dijo Elena, con triste sinceridad._  
_- No tenía pulso. No pude reanimarla, ellos tampoco pudieron. – sollozó el chico, volviendo a llorar con desesperación. No era un idiota, no tenía esperanzas. Elena, que no sabía que decirle para aliviar su pena, le abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en los cabellos._

_Uno de los médicos sí que se dignó a hablar con Miranda, al ver que no era el mismo adolescente que había preguntado varias veces por la paciente que había ingresado muerta por un coma etílico. Miranda, al darse cuenta de que el hombre pretendía llamar a los Servicios Sociales para que se ocupasen de Damon, le dejó bien claro que ella se encargaría de que no estuviera solo. Dejándole una tarjeta con su teléfono, le ordenó que la avisara cuando estuvieran los resultados de la autopsia, y se dio media vuelta sin más._

_- Nos vamos, chicos. – les dijo a ellos._

_Damon, que se esperaba la noticia que implicaban esas palabras, se secó las lágrimas y caminó como un autómata._

_- Puedes quedarte con nosotras unos días… o todo el tiempo que quieras. – ofreció Miranda, ampliando la oferta al ver la actitud perdida del chico, que se dejaba llevar, algo ausente de la realidad._

_Elena iba en el asiento trasero junto a Damon, sosteniendo una de sus manos. La apretó hasta conseguir que él le prestara atención._

_- Todo va a ir bien. – le dijo en voz muy baja, para que su madre no lo oyera mientras conducía._

_Damon quiso agradecerle el ánimo, pero lo único que le salió fue una pequeña mueca triste._

_El chico se sintió peor aún cuando entró en casa de las chicas y vio los platos con la comida a la mitad. Las había interrumpido mientras cenaban, y aún así ellas habían lo habían dejado todo por él._

_- Yo… gracias… - dijo, tragando saliva. – No quiero ser una molestia, además tengo que madrugar mañana… - empezó a excusarse, a punto de salir corriendo._  
_- No digas tonterías, mañana no vas a ningún sitio. – le cortó Miranda, de forma tajante. El chico se quedó mirándola, dudando, y empezó a poner excusas sobre las clases, el taller y el papeleo que tenía que hacer por lo de su madre. – Yo me encargo de todo. – le aseguró Miranda, colocándose a su lado y empujándole suavemente. –Ven, te prepararé algo. Elena, ve calentando los platos._

_El chico se negó a probar bocado y Miranda, tras llamar al dueño del taller para informarle de lo que había pasado y conseguirle unos días libres a Damon, acabó dejándole que descansara en una de las habitaciones. Mañana se cogería el día libre y llevaría al chico a su casa, para que pudiera cambiarse y coger ropa y todo lo que necesitase para unos días, después lo ayudaría con todos los trámites que tuviera que hacer._

_Elena apenas había podido decir nada, y cuando salió de la ducha, en vez de ir a su habitación fue a ver a Damon. No sabía si dormía, pero en cuanto le escuchó sollozar por lo bajo supo que no sería capaz de irse. Se acercó a oscuras y se metió en la cama junto a él. Damon solo se había quitado las botas, metiéndose vestido y se giró hacia Elena al notar que se hundía el colchón, sabiendo que era ella aún antes de verla._

_- Lo siento, Damon. – repitió, sin saber cómo consolarle después de haber visto en persona lo mucho que Damon quería a su madre._

_Tímidamente, le fue abrazando hasta que el chico le devolvió el gesto._

_- ¿Vas a quedarte? – le preguntó la chica, cuando notó que Damon estaba más calmado._  
_- ¿Quieres qué me quede? – preguntó él, sin romper el abrazo._  
_- Claro que sí. – contestó Elena sin dudarlo, sabiendo que Damon no tenía a nadie más y creyendo que no era buena idea que estuviese solo, al menos durante los primeros días._  
_- Vale. – aceptó Damon. - ¿Duermes conmigo? – preguntó casi enseguida, temeroso de quedarse solo._  
_- ¿Quieres que me quede?_  
_- Por favor. – susurró Damon, con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro._

_Elena le abrazó más fuerte como respuesta y volvió a repetir el gesto que había hecho en el hospital, besarle los cabellos. Damon alzó la cabeza y después de eso fueron sus labios los que se encontraron. Se besaron suavemente durante varios minutos, sin intención de profundizarlo en ningún momento, solo intentando transmitirse lo que sentían y, en el caso de Elena, transmitirle su apoyo._

_- Descansa, Damon. – susurró Elena, al ver que el chico se estaba quedando dormido, agotado por las emociones del día. Le robó un último beso y cayó rápidamente dormida junto a él._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Claro que me acuerdo. – musitó Damon, saliendo del doloroso trance de sus recuerdos.  
- Estás borracho. – afirmó Elena, y al menos el chico tuvo la decencia de bajar un poco la cabeza, casi juntando el dedo índice con el pulgar antes de hablar.  
- Un poco. – reconoció. El corazón le latía con fuerza, animado por la preocupación que veía en Elena, quizá no lo tenía todo tan perdido como creía. – Fuiste tú, tú se lo dijiste a Stefan.  
- Para lo que ha servido. – musitó la chica, cruzándose de brazos para abrazarse a sí misma, incómoda por sensaciones que no quería sentir.

Damon se ilusionó por esa pequeña confesión, dando un paso al frente. El mismo paso que Elena se apresuró a retroceder, la mano extendida del chico cayó ante el rechazo.

- Elena… - la llamó. - ¿Por qué… porqué me has ayudado? Yo no… no lo merezco. – dijo, cuando las disculpas no consiguieron atravesar su garganta.  
- No, no lo mereces. – recalcó Elena. – Pero no soy como tú, no disfruto al ver cómo te destruyes. – los ojos del chico brillaron, pero las siguientes palabras los apagaron por completo. – Una vez conocí a un buen chico, al que quería mucho y le hice mucho daño sin querer, y desapareció. Cuando volví a verlo, creí que aún quedaba algo de ese chico, aunque ya no se pareciera a él. Ahora sé que no, que te has encargado de matarlo. – señaló la botella, como prueba de su acusación. – No creas que me importa.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta para no seguir viendo los restos de ese chico del que había hablado.

- ¡Nunca me dijiste que me querías! – gritó Damon, haciendo que se detuviera.

Elena no se giró cuando volvió a hablar, conteniendo las lágrimas ante el que había sido su gran error, no reconocer sus sentimientos a tiempo, por lo que había sufrido tanto.

- Tenía demasiado miedo de las consecuencias. – admitió, volviendo a sentirse mal por ello. – Pero eso no importa ahora. Ese chico ya no existe. – sentenció, dejando a solas a Damon y sus remordimientos.

El chico se quedó allí plantado, asimilando esas palabras que tanto le habían dolido.

- No es verdad, eso no es verdad. Sigo siendo yo. – le dijo al aire un rato después, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Sigo siendo ese chico. – dijo, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, destrozado por dentro. – Puedo demostrarlo.

Lo demostraría, esa era su puerta con Elena. Y eso tenía que empezar con su imagen, no estaba especialmente orgulloso de recurrir a la bebida, y mucho menos de que Elena lo hubiera visto en un momento de tanta debilidad. Eso no podía volver a repetirse. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó, recogiendo la botella de bourbon al pasar.

Se deshizo de ella y todas las que le quedan sin pensarlo, por si acaso se arrepentía con el tiempo. Después de asegurarse de que sería imposible recuperarlas, volvió a la cama, rascándose distraídamente la parte interna de la muñeca sin darse cuenta… al menos de momento.

Tres días después de esta discusión, Elena aún estaba tratando de olvidar el efecto que Damon seguía teniendo en ella. No le había dicho nada a Stefan, que en ese momento estaba que trinaba con su hermano.

- Soy idiota. – se regañaba a sí mismo, dando vueltas en círculos por su habitación. Elena estaba sentada en la cama, observándole con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. – Pensé de verdad que quería cambiar, que lo estaba intentando. Y va y desaparece, ¡con un maldito mensaje! – protestó, revolviéndose los cabellos. Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. - ¿Has vuelto a verle beber?  
- No. – contestó Elena sin faltar a la verdad.

No había vuelto a ver a Damon desde la noche de la discusión en la piscina, y al parecer, el resto del mundo tampoco. Stefan estaba enfadado porque había dejado de ir al hospital justo después de esa noche, y al parecer Guisseppe estaba muy tranquilo. Su única respuesta fue decirle que había hablado con Damon por teléfono y que lo entendía, aunque no quiso contarle a Stefan el qué, dejando que fuese el propio Stefan el que le preguntase a Damon si tanto le interesaba. Hasta Gina, su propia madre, formaba parte de ese estúpido complot y le había dicho que preguntase a Damon.

Pero Stefan estaba demasiado enfadado, y no lo había hecho. Se había encontrado de repente con varias llamadas perdidas de Damon y luego un mensaje, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y no se pasaría por unos días, sin más explicaciones. No tenía intención de ponerse en contacto con su hermano, como le dejó muy claro a Elena. Distraída, la chica seguía la conversación a duras penas, e intentó cambiarla a un tema que fuese menos peligroso.

- ¿Qué tal está tu padre? ¿Ya os han dicho cuando le dan el alta?  
- Si todo sigue igual, el sábado. – sonrió Stefan, sentándose en la cama a su lado.  
- Genial, me alegro. – dijo Elena, acariciándole el brazo y notando lo tenso que estaba. – Céntrate en lo bueno.  
- Tienes razón. – suspiro el chico. – Esto es bueno. – dijo, refiriéndose a la posible alta de su padre.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió sin previo aviso, y una chica de largo pelo rubio entra en ella, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a los dos amigos en la cama.

- Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó, quitándose unas costosas gafas de sol y dejando ver unos grandes ojos verdes.

Elena frunció el ceño al no comprenderla, ya que la chica había hablado en italiano. Al contrario que ella, Stefan saltó de la cama, saludándola entusiasmado.

- ¡Lexi! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abrazándola. Sin darle tiempo a responder, la soltó y se giró hacia Elena, señalándola. – Elena es una amiga, no habla italiano, tendrás que usar el inglés. – las presentó usando ese idioma. – Ella es Lexi, una amiga.

Elena saludó tímidamente, alzando la mano. La tal Lexi tenía la cara ligeramente redondeada y la piel, que enseñaba abundantemente con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, dorada por el efecto del sol. Además llevaba unas sandalias con algo de tacón, que resaltaban su figura al andar.

- Hola, encantada de conocerte. – dijo Lexi, tras buscar las palabras en un idioma que no era el suyo, pronunciándolas con un fuerte acento italiano.  
- Igualmente.  
- ¿Eres americana? – pregunto Lexi, entusiasmada como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento importante.

Stefan la miró con cara de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Elena puso exactamente la misma expresión que Damon cuando le hacían ese comentario.

- Sí. – contestó Elena, levantándose. – Mejor os dejo.  
- Oh no, no te preocupes, solo venía a preguntar una cosa. – dijo Lexi, agitando la mano en el aire. Se giro hacia Stefan, mirándole enfadada. - ¿Tu hermano qué? ¿No piensa dar señales de vida?  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Stefan, ya que no esperaba que su amiga le preguntase por Damon. Ni siquiera les había contado a los demás que Damon había vuelto a Italia.  
- ¿Está aquí, no? – Lexi jugueteó con las gafas de sol. – Kol dijo que le había parecido verlo el otro día, pero que le perdió entre la gente. No nos coge el móvil, ¿cuánto hace que ha vuelto?  
- Una semana y pico, desde que pasó lo de nuestro padre. – contestó el chico, mucho más incómodo que ella.  
- Bueno, se lo perdonaré por eso, que tú también estás desaparecido. – le reprochó, con gesto de pena.

Stefan le aseguró que los llamaría en cuanto su padre estuviera fuera del hospital, y Lexi volvió a preguntar por Damon, dándose por satisfecha con esa pequeña promesa.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿En su cuarto?  
- Casa de la piscina. – le corrigió Stefan. A Lexi no le pareció extraño que Damon estuviera allí, pero sí que Stefan no estuviera con él. Los dos hermanos se habían mudado allí durante el último año de universidad del más pequeño, para tener más intimidad, y sus amigos acostumbraban a visitarlos allí.  
- ¿Está allí ahora? – sonrió la chica, pensando que si Damon estaba allí y Stefan y su amiga aquí, podría tener un interesante rato a solas con el chico.  
- Supongo. – respondió Stefan, sin darle importante.

En cambio Elena, captó perfectamente todos los matices de su lenguaje corporal, dándose cuenta de que entre esa chica y Damon había algo más que simple amistad. El descubrimiento provocó que algo de bilis llegase a su boca, y desgraciadamente comprendió que esa idea no le gustaba nada, resistiéndose a aceptarlo como celos.

- Voy a verle. ¡Adiós, Stef! Elena. – se despidió, tan rápido como había llegado, contoneándose sobre los tacones.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Elena, cuando hubo pasado un tiempo prudencial.  
- Una amiga. – contestó Stefan, sin darle la información que ella quería. – Será mejor que me vaya, ¿te veo luego a la noche? ¿Vemos una peli? – propuso, ya que le tocaba a su madre quedarse en el hospital, y quería pasar algo de tiempo con su amiga.  
- Pero en inglés, ¿eh? – matizó Elena, ya que la última vez Stefan había intentado que la viera en italiano y con subtítulos, algo a lo que se negó y perdieron mucho tiempo discutiéndolo hasta que Stefan entró en razón.  
- Palabra. – prometió Stefan, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Nos vemos. – se fue, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Elena prácticamente salió corriendo hacia su habitación, desde donde podía ver la casa de la piscina. Un irracional impulso le pedía averiguar si aquella chica había conseguido contactar con Damon, que se había estado escondiendo de todos. Se sentó en el alfeizar interno, y cotilleó.

Lexi estaba ante la puerta, esperando a que la abrieran o a que Damon saliera, Elena no podía saberlo. Por eso se quedó esperando para ver qué pasaba. Vio a la chica llamar varias veces, sentarse a esperar en la hierba, llamar más veces y finalmente irse, sin que Damon hubiera dado señales de vida.

Aquello alegró y preocupó a Elena a partes iguales. Esperaba que la charla en la piscina le hubiera hecho pensar, por lo que no le preocupó no verle la noche siguiente, ni bebiendo ni en la hierba ni nada. Luego vio el mosqueo de Stefan y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo pasaba, presentimiento que se hacía mayor a cada día que pasaba, por mucho que ella luchase contra él, deseando no sentir nada.

Dándole vueltas, recordó la conversación que había oído sin querer, sentada en esa misma ventana. Aquella en que su antiguo profesor y su familia se retrasarían porque estaban enfermos, con varicela… una enfermedad que si Elena no recordaba mal, Damon no había pasado. Se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas, pensando en su infancia pero en ninguno de sus recuerdos aparecía Damon como uno de los chicos enfermos cuando casi todos los niños de la clase cogieron la varicela. De hecho, era uno de los pocos que no había dejado de ir a clase. Tenía que ser eso.

Aún pasó un día más hasta que pudo comprobar su teoría, esperó a que Stefan se hubiera marchado a pasar la noche en el hospital, y se deslizó hasta la casa de la piscina. Con miedo, llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes secos, y esperó a que algo pasara.

Se sintió idiota allí plantada y estaba a punto de irse cuando le pareció ver un resplandor tras una cortina. En la oscuridad, le pareció que aún ondeaba y se acercó a esa ventana.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó. – Sé que estás ahí.

El chico trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible, pero no había conseguido reprimir la curiosidad de ver quién llamaba. Y al ver que era Elena, no había sido capaz de apartarse como había hecho con Lexi el día anterior.

- ¿Tienes varicela, verdad? Por eso te has encerrado. – continuó Elena, insistiendo desde fuera. – Puedes decírmelo, yo ya la he pasado.

Damon se estremeció al escucharla y Elena vio una sombra.

- Contesta, maldito idiota. – le exigió la chica, sintiendo que la idiota era ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Bien, al menos lo he intentado", pensó para sus adentros, a punto de darse la vuelta y esperando que eso bastase para deshacer el nudo que sentía por dentro. La ventana se abrió un poco, lo justo para dejar pasar un poco de aire fresco en el interior de la casa y que la voz de Damon llegase hasta la cabreada chica de fuera.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Hablabas bajo mi ventana, te escuché. Luego me di cuenta que tú no habías pasado la varicela, te lo han pegado. – explicó, acercándose de nuevo a la ventana.

Damon estaba muy pegado al lateral, y solo podía ver su sombra, que se movía de vez en cuando alzando las manos, y dejándolas caer después, al recordar que no debía rascarse, aunque los picores le atravesaban el cuerpo.

- Sí. – asintió finalmente, cruzando los brazos para contener el impulso de rascarse. - ¿Se lo has dicho a Stefan?  
- Aún no, quería estar segura. – se excusó Elena. – Se lo diré cuando venga…  
- ¡No! – la cortó Damon. – No le digas nada. Él tampoco la ha pasado, no quiero contagiarle. – añadió en voz baja, alegrándose por primera vez del poco tiempo que pasaba junto a Stefan, así había menos posibilidades de que le hubiera contagiado.  
- Pero estás enfermo, no puedes quedarte aquí solo sin que lo sepa nadie. – protestó Elena, preocupándose por él a pesar de las circunstancias.  
- Mi padre lo sabe. Y Gina. Están de acuerdo en que me quedé aquí hasta que esté bien. – Damon le restó importancia, aunque en el fondo, tanta soledad forzada le estaba matando.

Elena se quedó callada y Damon no intentó hablar, sabía que si estiraba la mano podría tocarla, pero no quería tentar a su suerte. Además se encontraba bastante mal, llevaba dos días con fiebre durante la noche y hacía un rato que había notado que le empezaba a subir otra vez.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó la chica, en un tono de voz que delataba su lucha interna.  
- Tengo de todo. – contestó Damon, esperanzado al ver que se preocupaba, hasta que las palabras de Elena destrozaron esa pequeña esperanza en mil pedacitos. Otra vez.  
- ¿También alcohol?  
- No, de eso no. Puedes comprobarlo tú misma si quieres, hay una llave en la maceta que está junto a la puerta. – al ver que lo único que le importaba a Elena era que se mantuviera apartado de la bebida, como tanto le había repetido la noche que le sacó de la piscina, Damon se apartó de la ventana y se fue a la cama, donde intentaría descansar.

Ante la brusquedad de su huida, Elena se temió lo peor y fue en busca de esa llave. La encontró sin dificultades y ya la tenía en la mano cuando reconsideró la situación. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que hiciera Damon? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse? Dejó la llave donde estaba y se marchó.

Protegido por la oscuridad de su habitación, Damon observó cómo se iba, cabizbajo al saber que no tenía derecho a esperar otra cosa, aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Se desprendió de la ropa porque tenía mucho calor y se metió en la cama.

Elena también se fue a la cama, a pocos metros de él, con un único tema en su cabeza. Se sentía culpable por haberse desentendido. Damon estaba enfermo, ¿y si de verdad necesitaba algo y no lo quería reconocer? ¿Y si seguía teniendo más alcohol? ¿Y si seguía dedicándose a beber por las noches? ¿Y si por la peligrosa combinación del alcohol y la enfermedad volvía a hacer otra tontería? ¿Y si esta vez no había nadie para impedírselo?

Ese último pensamiento la hizo saltar de la cama. Sin ponerse nada más que el corto pijama que llevaba, y habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado, Elena volvió a bajar a la casa de la piscina. La llave estaba en el mismo lugar bajo la maceta, por lo que no le costó entrar. "No tengo que hablar con él, no tengo que hablar con él", repetía Elena mentalmente, en forma de mantra, mientras entraba de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

El plan era muy simple, revisar los armarios, comprobar que no hubiera alcohol y volver a la habitación. Todo fue bien en la cocina, donde no encontró ninguna botella. En el salón tampoco había nada, y solo le quedaba un lugar por registrar, el que más temía.

Muy despacito, entró en el cuarto de Damon, después de haber probado en vano con otras dos habitaciones. La luz estaba apagada y las persianas subidas, por lo que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, dándole un toque especial. El chico estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con un brazo colgando por el lateral, sin moverse o hacer ruido.

A primera vista, Elena no vio nada, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí, no pensaba irse sin comprobarlo todo. Se acercó a la misma velocidad con la que había entrado, y vio la mano de Damon, cerrada en un puño pero sin sujetar nada. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y entonces se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Damon, de un azul muy brillante, estaban fijamente clavados en ella. Al parecer el joven no estaba tan dormido como parecía, ya que sonreía mientras miraba a Elena como si fuese lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado en ese momento.

- Has venido tú… - susurro Damon, contento, mientras se incorporaba un poco.

Elena no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba petrificada, paralizada al lado de la cama.

- Confiaba en que vendrías. – siguió Damon, pasando a una media sonrisa, tan resplandeciente como su mirada.

Las marcas rojas de su piel eran ahora perfectamente visibles, unas muy brillantes, la mayoría ya de un tono más apagado. Incapaz de reaccionar, Elena dejó que Damon cogiera una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándola con admiración.

- Te he echado de menos, hace mucho que no vienes. – confesó el chico, perdido en el suave tacto de su piel.

Elena se estremeció ante su tono de voz, tan dulce y a la vez tan necesitado, uno que no había vuelto a oír desde su adolescencia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Damon se las había apañado para tumbarla a su lado. El chico acariciaba su rostro con devoción, mirándola completamente embobado, tumbado de medio lado junto a ella. La fina sábana había descendido gracias a los movimientos, y Elena se puso nerviosa al distinguir la uve de sus caderas, comprendiendo que Damon estaba desnudo bajo ella.

Intentó hablar, pero Damon, desesperado, la hizo callar apoyando dos dedos sobre sus labios.

- No, por favor, no. No hables, no me dejes. – suplicó, con un brillo de desesperación en sus afiebrados ojos. Porque siempre que Elena le visitaba en sueños y hablaba, entonces su dulce fantasía se transformaba en su peor pesadilla. Por eso intentó evitarlo a toda costa.

"¿No me dejes?", Elena no entendió el sentido del comentario, era tan extraño como el comportamiento de Damon. El tacto de las yemas de sus dedos le quemó los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

- Ojala fuese real. – siguió Damon, acariciando suavemente los labios de Elena, en lo que él creía que era un sueño. – Ojala pudiera pedirte perdón como te mereces, compensarte por ser tan estúpido… Amarte como me gustaría. - fue acercándose más y más, quedándose a poca distancia de los labios de la chica, que temblaba, deseando y temiendo ese contacto. - Ojala pudiera hacerlo de verdad. – susurró, antes de apoyar tímidamente sus labios sobre los suyos, como pidiendo permiso.

El contacto electrificó a Elena, ante el aluvión de recuerdos, principalmente de su adolescencia, de todas las veces que se habían besado de esa forma. Cerrando los ojos, entreabrió los labios de forma instintiva, y Damon continuó ese beso, tan lento y dulce, cargado de tantos sentimientos.

Cuando sus frentes se tocaron, una pequeña parte del cerebro de Elena fue consciente de lo que pasaba en realidad. No era solo que el contacto de Damon la hiciese arder, casi todo el calor que Elena sentía, provenía del cuerpo de Damon, que estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Pero la mayor parte del cerebro de la chica estaba concentrado en el chico que se disponía a hacerla el amor, y enterró esa información en un pequeño rinconcito, para que no pudiera distraerla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los cálidos labios de Damon dejaron los labios de la chica y empezaron a deslizarse hasta su cuello, depositando pequeños y ardientes besos por su mandíbula.

- Eres tan hermosa. – susurró, intercalando las palabras con besos, acariciando la piel lentamente. – Siempre lo has sido.

Elena se estremeció cuando el chico deslizó la nariz por la piel, ya sensible por los besos, de su cuello. Damon continuó besando el camino hasta uno de sus hombros, deteniéndose cuando se encontró con el tirante del pijama.

- ¿Puedo? – pidió permiso, apartándose para mirar a los ojos a la chica de sus sueños. – Por favor. – suplicó, porque aún no las tenía todas consigo, temía un rechazo que le catapultase a una de sus pesadillas.

Elena asintió, incapaz de hablar, sobrepasada por el dulce comportamiento de Damon. El chico se dedicó a retirar su camiseta lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel sin dejar de hablar. Deteniéndose para dedicarle toda la atención que Elena merecía.

- Ojala existiera una máquina del tiempo. – masajeó en su mano uno de los pechos de Elena, atrapando después el pezón entre los dedos índice y pulgar. – Lo daría todo por poder volver y cambiar lo que hice. – acercó su boca y atrapó el pezón, succionándolo después con fuerza. - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó al notar que se arqueaba contra él. Se tomó el silencio como un asentimiento y continuó con su tarea. – Me pasaría la vida compensándote si me dejaras. – dijo, llevando su boca al otro pecho, que reclamaba atención entre sus dedos.

Elena volvió a arquear la espalda ante las oleadas de placer que la recorrían, placer que Damon la estaba proporcionando con ayuda de su boca y sus dedos. Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar y enredó una mano en los suaves y oscuros cabellos del chico, que estaban húmedos de sudor. Damon se detuvo en cuanto notó el contacto, y alzó la cabeza, sin esconder su desesperación.

- No, no te vayas por favor. – suplicó, con lágrimas a punto de brotar. – Déjame seguir. No te arrepentirás, no te haré daño. Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida fue hacerte daño, lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Dispuesto a demostrarle cuanto lo sentía, Damon continuó deslizándose hacia abajo, besando y acariciando con total devoción. Se detuvo al llegar al borde de los pantalones, esperando de nuevo el permiso de la chica.

Elena estaba totalmente absorbida por Damon, consumiéndose junto a él. Era como si el chico le estuviera haciendo el amor con todas y cada una de sus células, esforzándose como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Esperó y esperó, besando el abdomen de la chica de lado a lado, sin presionarla en ningún momento, solo aceptando lo que la chica quisiera darle.

Impaciente, Elena se removió, invitándole a seguir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Damon apartó el resto de su ropa y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, tras haber tanteado antes el terreno con la mano. La poca capacidad de raciocinio que le quedaba a Elena se perdió inexorablemente en un inmenso océano de placer, y fue ella misma quién atrajo al chico de nuevo a sus labios, tirándole suavemente del pelo, tras culminar su orgasmo.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que Damon tenía las mejillas húmedas, y podría haberlo confundido con sudor de no ser porque vio claramente cómo caía una lágrima por su ojo derecho.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, hablando por primera vez debido a la sorpresa. Deslizó una mano y recogió la lágrima, comprobando que era real, que aquello estaba pasando de verdad.  
- Porque te quiero. – confesó Damon, mirando embelesado su propia lágrima en el dedo de Elena, sonriendo ante ese gesto tierno que acabó con sus miedos. Se trataba de un sueño que no iba a mutar a pesadilla. – Te quería y te quiero. Y soy el único culpable de haberte perdido, ahora esto es lo único que me queda. – suspiró mientras se recolocaba, cuidando de no apoyar su peso en Elena, como había hecho desde el principio. – Saber que me querías, equivocarme al pensar que nunca lo hiciste, saber que me he ganado tu odio… fui un estúpido. – negó con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas brotaban. - ¿Hay algo peor que esto? Saber lo cerca que has estado de tenerlo todo y saber que eres quién lo has perdido. – extendió una mano hacia Elena, aunque no llegó a tocar su mejilla. – Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – preguntó, sabiendo que aquello era un sueño y que su respuesta no podría servirle, pero necesitando desesperadamente conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto le torturaba.

Elena solo quería que dejase de hablar, porque cada palabra, sincera y empapada de desesperación, derribaba las murallas que había creado para defenderse de Damon. Ya estaban casi destruidas y no quería ni era capaz de pensar en lo que pasaría si caían del todo. Toda su mente estaba dividida entre el chico que la suplicaba, tan parecido al dulce chico que la enamoró sin darse cuenta, y el firme y cálido peso de su erección, que notaba contra su muslo, y que antes había notado también contra su cadera.

Cansada de luchar, acabó rindiéndose a sus sentimientos y envolvió la cintura del chico con las piernas, acercándolo a él. Damon alcanzó a atenuar el movimiento, entrando en ella de forma mucho más suave. Ambos gimieron al unísono ante la sensación de sentirse conectados.

- Abre los ojos, por favor. – pidió Damon, aún sin moverse, apoyando la mano suavemente en su mejilla. – Mírame.

Elena obedeció su súplica y se encontró reflejada en el precioso y brillante azul que caracterizaba sus ojos. El chico sonrió al ver que no le rechazaba la mirada, lentamente empezó a moverse, provocando una fricción tan placentera como dolorosa por la lentitud en que se movía.

Damon prolongó el momento todo lo que pudo, queriendo retener a Elena junto a él lo máximo posible. Siguió entrando y saliendo con ese ritmo tan lento, ignorando los intentos de la chica de aumentar la velocidad, intercalando palabras de amor y disculpa con besos y caricias. Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, liberándose en una gran descarga de sentimientos.

- Gracias. – Damon volvió a acariciar su mejilla, y le dio un último beso, apenas un suave roce de labios, antes de salir de ella y dejarse caer a su lado, totalmente agotado. – Gracias por quedarte, gracias por ser tú… - murmuró, sintiendo como se le cerraban los ojos.

Estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo, había consumido todas sus fuerzas para poder estar con Elena como ella merecía, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo en sueños. Rápidamente se quedó dormido, tumbado boca abajo junto a Elena, que empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había pasado.

Arrepentida, y sobre todo avergonzada por haber sucumbido, se incorporó y observó atentamente al chico que dormía. Tenía el cuerpo completamente bañado en sudor, y a pesar de las marcas de la enfermedad, parecía estar en paz. Le rozó la frente de forma tenue con el dorso de la mano, notando de nuevo el calor que emanaba, la fiebre que le consumía.

Esto era un error, algo que no debía haber ocurrido, algo que evitaría reconocer. Salió sigilosamente de la cama y se puso el pijama, volviendo después a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Tomaba la píldora y esperaba que fuese suficiente protección, ya que por lo precipitado de la situación, ni Damon ni ella habían tomado alguna.

Damon despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, había dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y estaba sorprendentemente descansado. Se estiró en la cama, encontrando las sábanas húmedas por el mismo sudor que tenía pegado al cuerpo. Las quitó, dejándolas en el suelo, y fue a ducharse para limpiarse, sin dejar de recordar el sueño que había hecho que durmiera tan bien. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con Elena, y mucho más desde que el sueño acababa bien.

La ducha solo le hizo sentir mejor, una sensación a la que ya no estaba acostumbrado, y aunque le seguía picando todo el cuerpo, tenía la impresión de que lo peor ya había pasado. Llevó las sábanas sucias al recibidor y usó el teléfono que comunicaba de forma interna con la casa principal para avisar al personal, que por orden de su padre se encargaban también de la casa de la piscina.

Después, fue a encerrarse en su habitación, haciendo de nuevo la cama y tumbándose en ella con el portátil. Se puso los cascos, y empezó a ver el viejo vídeo que había grabado de Elena y él, sin darle importancia al hecho de que las sensaciones que recordaba del sueño de noche parecían ser extrañamente más vívidas que las que le provocaba reveer ese momento pasado.

Unos días después, coincidiendo con el último día de su padre en el hospital, Damon ya estaba completamente recuperado y deseando salir después de una semana de encierro. También había hablado con sus amigos, Jenna y Nathan también estaban bien, y estaban ocupados con los últimos preparativos para unirse a él en Italia. En dos, o tres días como máximo, volvería a tenerlos a su lado.

De buen humor, cogió el coche para ir a ver a Guisseppe, porque aunque hablaba con él todos los días, no era lo mismo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarle acompañado por Miranda.

- Perdón. – se disculpó, quedándose parado en la puerta.  
- Hola, Damon. – le saludó la mujer, levantándose para saludarle. Guisseppe le hizo un gesto desde la cama.  
- Hola, Miranda. – después de saludarla, el chico se acercó hasta su padre. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien, hijo. ¿Y tú? – preguntó, observándole con atención, sonriendo al ver que parecía estar bien y de buen humor.  
- Perfectamente.

Ante el silencio que siguió a su información, Damon se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo.

- Yo… creo que mejor me voy, ya volveré luego. – dijo, incómodo.  
- No hace falta. Tómate un descanso, vete con Stefan. – le sugirió Guisseppe, sonriendo.

Damon intentó hacer lo mismo para mantener las apariencias.

- Puede que lo haga. – improvisó, evitando mirar a Miranda.

Se despidió y se fue, pero no se puso en contacto con Stefan como quería su padre, en vez de eso se fue directamente al gimnasio, ya que hacía tiempo que no practicaba ejercicio físico.

- Sigo sin poder creérmelo. – dijo Miranda cuando Damon salió.  
- Es la verdad. – respondió Guisseppe. – Kayla nunca me dejó verlo, me dijo que o era su padre completo o no sería nada para él, para que no le hiciera sufrir. Y no podía hacerlo, no podía…

Guisseppe también había echado a Stefan de la habitación, y el chico había aprovechado la ocasión para quedar con sus amigos. También se había llevado a Elena. Ahora estaban todos en una cancha de fútbol callejera, Stefan le había presentado a los chicos, porque eran todo chicos, y Elena se había sentado en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la pista, más incómoda de lo que había esperado que fuera.

Stefan, ya cambiado de ropa y listo para jugar, estaba con ella cuando un joven de pelo castaño y fieros ojos marrones, se acercó enfadado.

- Nos falta uno. – les informó, resoplando. – Que milagro verte, Stef. – saludó al chico, que le correspondió con un gesto de circunstancias. – Oye, ¿y tu hermano? Lexi dijo que estaba aquí, ¿por qué no le llamas?  
- ¿A Damon? Pero si es un manta. – protestó Stefan, evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Elena le puso la mano en el brazo al notar que se tensaba, sabía que Stefan no le había contado a nadie más que su a padre lo ocurrido con Damon.

- Ya, pero nos falta uno, y un manta es mejor que nada. – explicó Kol. Se agachó, estirando las piernas mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el banco.  
- Estará ocupado. – respondió Stefan, de forma esquiva.  
- Ya, ahora pasa de nosotros. – se lamentó Kol. – Pero vendrá si tú le llamas, ¿qué pierdes por probar? – apeló a la verdad universal que todos los del grupo conocían, Damon siempre iba cuando Stefan lo llamaba, sin importar dónde y cuándo fuese.  
- Está bien. – suspiró el chico, agachándose para buscar el móvil en su bolsa.

Kol asintió más relajado, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había ignorado a Elena, quién no había dicho nada al desarrollarse la conversación en italiano.

- Tú debes ser la chica americana. – la sonrió, pasando inmediatamente a un perfecto inglés.  
- Soy Elena. – a Elena no le gustó aquel mote, pero consiguió que no se reflejase en su expresión y fue amable.  
- Kol. – respondió el chico, levantándose con un poderoso salto, listo para el partido de fútbol que iban a jugar. El equipo contrario ya estaba calentando en su mitad del campo.

Mientras, Stefan había conseguido encontrar el móvil y le había mandado un mensaje a Damon, explicándoles que les faltaba un jugador y Kol quería que lo llamase. La respuesta de Damon no se hizo esperar.

"¿Quieres qué vaya?"

Stefan no lo dudó cuando escribió una corta respuesta.

"No."  
"Dile a Kol que estoy liado y no puedo ir. Suerte."

Stefan se apresuró a transmitírselo a su amigo, al que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que tendrían que jugar con uno menos.

- Un placer conocerte, Elena. Tienes que animarnos, ¿eh? – pidió Kol, llevándose a Stefan a la pista.

Ambos chicos se unieron a los otros cuatro que calentaban, y empezaron a pasarse el balón unos a otros. Pasaron así un rato, en el que Elena se aburrió como una ostra, lo poco que sabía de fútbol lo había aprendido junto a los hermanos Salvatore, y estaba bastante perdida.

Los trece jóvenes de la pista se colocaron en sus posiciones. Kol y otro chico, del que Elena no recordaba el nombre, estaban en el centro con el balón entre ellos cuando unos gritos femeninos los interrumpieron. Dos chicas rubias, Elena reconoció a Lexi como una de ellas, se acercaban a la pista… y tras ellas iba Damon, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto resignado.

- ¡Eh, hermanito! – gritó la rubia desconocida. – Te traigo al jugador que te falta. – señaló a Damon, que no parecía precisamente entusiasmado.

Solo Elena se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Stefan, porque el chico se recompuso de la sorpresa rápidamente.  
Kol hizo una seña a los demás, pidiendo tiempo muerto al juntar las manos en forma de te. Y corrió hacia las chicas, abriendo la puerta de la valla.

- Que ven mis ojos, Damon Salvatore se ha dignado a presentarse ante nosotros, simples mortales. – bromeó, gesticulando exageradamente.  
- No seas payaso, Kol. Estaba ocupado. – contestó Damon, molesto.

Kol interrogó a la rubia alzando una ceja, y ella no dudó en delatar a Damon, al que prácticamente había arrastrado hasta allí.

- Vimos su coche en la entrada del gimnasio, ¿verdad Lexi? – preguntó a su amiga, que se había colocado al otro lado de Damon, cogiéndose del brazo del chico. – Entramos y allí estaba.  
- Debí haberlo imaginado. – Kol movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los miembros del equipo rival los gritaron, con impaciencia, para que empezaran el partido. – Bueno, ¿juegas o qué?  
- Como si pudiera elegir. – contestó Damon, librándose de las chicas para poder entrar.

- Gracias, hermanita. Y Lexi. – las sonrió Kol. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis con la amiga de Stefan? ¿Tú la conoces, no Lexi? – preguntó, señalando hacia el banco desde donde Elena observaba.

La chica desvió la mirada, sintiendo que una especie de calor, al recordar su último encuentro, se mezclaba con la bilis provocada por la familiaridad con que aquellas dos chicas tocaban a Damon y se movían a su alrededor.

Damon también dejó de mirar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al recordar su sueño al instante, algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa si no quería evitar un problema en sus pantalones que le costaría disimular. En su lugar, se concentró en los saludos del resto de sus amigos y se plantó ante Stefan, el capitán del equipo como indicaba la banda alrededor de su brazo, esperando que le dijera cuál era su puesto.

- Portería. – indicó Stefan, señalando con la mano, tras analizar las posibilidades.  
- ¿En serio? – protestó Damon, odiaba jugar de portero y su hermano lo sabía. – No he podido librarme, ya sabes como son Beckah y Lexi. – le dijo en voz baja, para que nadie más lo oyera.  
- Eres el peor. – se excusó Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon, pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Pero si me meten, cambiamos. – exigió, pasando al lado de su hermano en dirección a la portería.  
- Ya veremos. – respondió Stefan.

El chico que estaba en la portería le dio los guantes y esperaron a que Damon se los hubiera puesto para comenzar. Excepto él, todos llevaban los mismos uniformes, indicativo de que solían juntos mientras que Damon llevaba los pantalones negros de chándal y la sudadera gris con la que había ido al gimnasio.

Elena no tuvo tiempo para aburrirse, ambas chicas se sentaron junto a ella, una a cada lado y hablaron sin parar. Especialmente Rebekah, como Elena descubrió que se llamaba la otra rubia, que hablaba un inglés tan fluido como Kol, su hermano menor. Lexi permanecía más apartada, vigilando siempre a Damon con la mirada, aunque a veces interviniese en la conversación.

Eso no ayudó a que a Elena le cayera mejor, aunque recordar que Damon no le abrió la puerta cuando estuvo enfermo bastaba para controlarse. La chica conectó mejor con Rebekah, al menos hasta que ésta le contó cómo conoció a Damon. Iban a la misma clase en el instituto y como Damon tenía problemas con el idioma que aún no dominaba, la tutora le pidió a Rebekah que le ayudara, porque la chica era de origen británico y hablaba muy bien el inglés gracias a sus padres. Desde entonces se hicieron bastante amigos, y un día Damon vio a Rebekah con Kol, al que reconoció como uno de los amigos de Stefan que siempre estaban en casa, y se dieron cuenta de que tenían aún más en común y empezaron a estar más juntos.

"¿Cuánto de juntos?", se preguntó Elena mentalmente, odiando a su mente que se empeñó en darle detalles explícitos de lo que había podido pasar entre el joven y aquella atractiva rubia. Pero Rebekah siguió hablando, interesándose por Elena y desviando el curso de sus pensamientos.

Entremedias, a Elena también le dio tiempo a observar a ambos Salvatore. Damon parecía aburrido bajo la portería y encajó un par de goles, uno en cada tiempo, aparte de un balón que Kol consiguió sacar justo en la línea de gol. Aunque Stefan los compensó de sobra, encargándose de controlar el juego de su equipo. Hasta Elena se dio cuenta de lo bien que jugaba y le aplaudió cuando metió el último gol, sentenciando la victoria.

Sin que las tres chicas se dieran cuenta, un joven rubio vestido con vaqueros y camiseta que se había acercado a la pista y también vitoreó ese último gol con ellas, sentado aparte en el suelo. Tan pronto como el partido acabó, un sonriente Stefan se acercó a él.

Damon, como el resto de los chicos, reconoció a Mario como un antiguo ex de su hermano, con el que sabía que mantenía buena relación. Eso no impidió que lo vigilara de reojo, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Kol por no dar señales de vida durante tanto tiempo.

- Bueno dime. – Kol le clavó el codo en el costado. - ¿Quién es la chica que ha conseguido los Salvatore vivan cada uno en una punta del mundo? – preguntó curioso.  
- No estoy con nadie, Kol. – contestó Damon, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad. Pero ni con esas se libró del interrogatorio de su amigo.

El otro equipo no se había tomado muy bien la derrota, y Damon los pilló varias veces mirando a su hermano, que estaba bastante acaramelado con Mario. Lo que vio en los ojos de sus recientes rivales le hizo fruncir el ceño. Y por eso saltó de preocupación cuando vio a dos de ellos dirigirse hacia un callejón lateral, porque su hermano y Mario también habían desaparecido.

- ¿Has visto a Stefan? – le preguntó a Kol, alterado.

Éste sonrió y le quitó toda la importancia, moviendo la cabeza.

- Se ha ido con ese chico, seguro que querían estar un poco a solas. – Kol señaló la dirección que ambos jóvenes habían tomado, hacia ese mismo callejón.

Damon le agarró por la camiseta, murmurando lo que había visto, y le arrastró hacia allí, deteniéndose solo al acordarse de Elena.

- ¿Has venido con Stefan? – preguntó, yendo directo al grano.  
- Claro. – contestó Elena, intentando no mirarle a los ojos, porque si lo hacía veía a Damon desnudo y susurrando palabras de amor y perdón.  
- Vete al coche. – ordenó. - ¡Qué vayas! – le gritó al ver que no se movía, y corrió junto a Kol.  
- Idiota. – protestó Elena, levantándose para hacer lo que la pedía, intercambiando miradas de incomprensión con Rebekah y Lexi. Ésta última intentó parar a Damon, pero el chico ni siquiera la miró.

Se internó con Kol en el callejón, intentando ver en la oscuridad y a la vez no molestar a la pareja de amantes.

- Como te equivoques y Stefan nos pille, nos va a matar. – susurró Kol.  
- Créeme, prefiero equivocarme. – contestó Damon de la misma forma.

Pero no se equivocaba, Stefan y Mario se besaban sin ser conscientes de dos sombras que los rodeaban, con los puños en alto amenazantes. Kol y Damon se lanzaron hacia delante, placando a las sombras y sorprendiendo a todos.

- Corred. – les dijo Damon. – Id al coche. – añadió, pegándole un puñetazo al joven que se debatía bajo él, mientras Kol hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Stefan y Mario lo hicieron sin protestar, muy conscientes de la situación. Sus amigos no tardaron en seguirlos, al ver que más sombras los rodeaban.

Elena esperaba junto al coche, molesta y de brazos cruzados, cuando vio llegar a los cuatro corriendo como si les fuese la vida en ello.

- Ábrales la puerta. – pidió Stefan, tras abrir el coche desde lejos.

Elena entró y abrió la puerta trasera. Damon y Kol, que iban más retrasados, se tiraron al asiento. Stefan aceleró, sin esperar a que se colocasen, y el coche pronto dejó atrás a los chicos que les habían intentado atacar en el callejón y ahora los perseguían.

Los cuatro chicos rompieron a reír de forma tensa y nerviosa al ver que estaban a salvo, descargando la adrenalina acumulada durante la carrera.

- Estamos aplastando a Elena, Kol. – dijo Damon en inglés, repentinamente consciente de que tenía la cabeza en su pierna, y su amigo estaba encima, haciendo que apoyará aún más peso en la chica.  
- Cierto, perdona. – el chico se incorporó, cerrando al fin la puerta y colocándose en su lugar.

Damon también se disculpó, sentándose en el asiento del medio, dándose cuenta del empeño que Elena ponía en no rozarle. Triste, se inclinó sobre los asientos de delante y le pidió a Stefan que le llevase al gimnasio, para que pudiera recuperar su coche, ya que Rebekah le había obligado a irse con el suyo.

A Elena no le pasó desapercibida la repentina tristeza de su voz, después de todo la había escuchado durante la noche que estuvieron juntos. Quiso darse una torta mental a sí misma por recordar ese detalle, que no había podido olvidar, y se centró en hablar con Stefan y el simpático chico que iba de copiloto, ya que Kol se había ido con Damon, para que no fuera solo.

- ¿Es ella, verdad? – le preguntó Kol, en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Damon supo que se moría de ganas de hacerle la pregunta y que se había estado conteniendo en el coche.

- No sé de qué me hablas.  
- La chica americana es tu novia, habéis venido a la vez, es la única explicación. – insistió, dándole un golpe en el brazo cuando pararon en un semáforo.

"Ya me gustaría", pensó, entristeciéndose aún más ante las palabras de su amigo, pero trató de que no lo notara, negando y desviando la conversación. Al final, llegaron a la villa Salvatore y Kol le arrastró hasta el salón principal.

- Al menos invitarás a algo, ¿no, Stefan? – pidió Kol, dejándose caer tranquilamente en el sofá.  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres? – rió Stefan, divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo. - ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó a los demás.  
- Yo me voy. – negó Elena, que no sabía que pintaba ella con cuatro chicos.

Damon aprovechó para acompañar a su hermano a la cocina, iba a disculparse de nuevo porque las chicas le hubieran llevado a la pista, cuando Stefan le sorprendió.

- Gracias. – dijo sincero, haciendo que a Damon se le olvidara lo que iba a decir. - ¿Tú quieres algo? – le preguntó tras coger las cervezas que le habían pedido los otros.

Damon no contestó y cogió una botella pequeña de agua, pero a la hora de irse dudó entre volver al salón o salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba al jardín. Se dio cuenta de que Stefan le estaba observando.

- Si no quieres, me voy. – dijo, dejando la elección en manos de su hermano.

Stefan sabía que Damon quería unirse a ellos, si no no hubiera vuelto a la casa y se hubiera ido por ahí con cualquier excusa. Su hermano siempre disfrutaba de cualquier reunión con amigos, aunque fuese tan improvisada como esta, y tampoco dudaba cuando se trataba de defenderle, sin pensar si acabaría en una pelea o les superaban en número… justo lo acababa de ver.

- Ven si quieres. – le invitó, rezando internamente por no volver a equivocarse. – Tenemos una tregua, ¿no? – dejó una de las latas en una encimera y le tendió la mano.

Damon la miró, preguntándose si aquello significaba lo que creía. La tregua que habían firmado antes era falsa y los dos lo sabían, pero esta vez la situación era distinta, ambos chicos lo sentían en el ambiente.

- Tregua. – afirmó Damon, estrechando la mano de Stefan.  
- ¿Vienes? – preguntó, volviendo a coger la lata de cerveza.  
- Sí. – afirmó Damon, sonriendo levemente porque a pesar de que Elena aún le evitaba, parecía que las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elena se las apañó para esquivar a Damon durante las 24 horas siguientes, pero ahí se acabó su suerte. Había quedado con su madre para cenar con ella y Grayson, y al salir, se encontró con Damon, que estaba esperando en la puerta de la villa, con la vista fija en la carretera.

Elena se acercó despacio y, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, el chico se giró como si la hubiera presentido. El silencio apareció entre ambos, en ese instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? – preguntó Elena, desviando la mirada por miedo a que Damon pudiera ver en ella todo lo que deseaba ocultarle.  
- ¿Me das dos minutos? – pidió Damon, tratando de que la frialdad de Elena no le afectase y de no distraerse con la pequeña chispa que había visto en su mirada, un brillo ya conocido para él pero que no estaba ahí solo un par de semanas antes. – Estoy sobrio, lo prometo.  
- ¿Debería? – la chica se cruzó de brazos para disimular su nerviosismo, ¿y si Damon le preguntaba por lo de la otra noche? ¿Qué iba a decirle entonces? Una fría gota de sudor se deslizó por su nuca con solo pensar en esa posibilidad.  
- Sí, no vas a perder nada por escucharme. – replicó Damon, y no esperó a que pudiera rechazarlo. – No tienes que evitarme o irte solo porque esté en la habitación. – Elena entendió que se refería a lo que pasó tras el partido de fútbol, pero no le sacó de su error. No se había ido porque Damon llegase con Kol, si no porque ella no pintaba nada con cuatro tíos. – Si me dices que me vaya, me iré. – continuó Damon, dolido porque ella pareciera tan aliviada, ¿tanto deseaba que se fuera?  
- ¿Y si te digo que te calles?  
- Me callaré. – respondió el chico, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – No tienes que huir por mí.

Por muy tentador que fuera esa altruista oferta, Elena no pudo evitar sospechar.

- ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? – le preguntó, entornando los ojos.  
- Porque yo soy el que tiene que pagar las consecuencias. – confesó, remarcando la palabra correcta.

Elena tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que era sincero, algo que jamás hubiera creído de no haber escuchado los delirios de Damon. Pero ya se fió de él en una ocasión y las cosas salieron fatal, no iba a cometer de nuevo el mismo error, no iba a dejar que cuatro palabras bonitas acabasen con su juicio.

- Eso está muy bien ahora. – señaló a su alrededor con el brazo, remarcando el hecho de que estaban solos. - ¿Y si hay más gente delante? No me refiero a Stefan, si no como el otro día, con esos chicos. ¿Sabes cómo sonaría si te dijera que te fueses y lo hicieras? ¿Las explicaciones que tendría que dar? No va a funcionar, lo mejor es que me dejes en paz. – sentenció la chica, intentando cerrar la conversación.  
- Yo daré las explicaciones, no te preocupes por eso. – replicó Damon, y rompió la distancia entre ellos al extender el brazo. Le mostró lo que tenía en la palma, un coletero azul celeste con el que había estado jugueteando mientras esperaba. Lo había encontrado en el bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sabía que era de Jenna, su amiga siempre los iba dejando por todas partes y Alaric y él los recogían, devolviéndoselos después. Ese debía de habérsele pasado, cuando tuvo que hacer el equipaje a toda prisa. Pensaba devolvérselo pero al hablar con Elena se le había ocurrido algo mejor. – Puedes llevarlo en la muñeca o algo así, si lo tocas sabré que tengo que irme. – ofreció. – Solo es una goma, no te va a decir nada. – añadió algo impaciente, al ver que Elena no lo cogía.  
- ¿Lo tenías planeado?

La pregunta de la chica le sorprendió y le desconcertó lo suficiente como para que Elena lo notara.

- No, se me acaba de ocurrir. – contestó. - ¿Lo quieres o no?

A regañadientes, Elena extendió la mano y lo cogió, tratando de no tocarle en el intento. No tuvo éxito, con solo rozar su piel recordó como la había acariciado, como se sentía su piel contra la suya, y se retiró con rapidez, desviando la mirada para que Damon no pudiera ver nada.

- ¿Qué quieres, Damon? – le preguntó en tono cansado, con la única intención de distraerle.  
- Pedirte perdón. – contestó el chico enseguida y se pasó la mano, ya libre, por el pelo mientras intentaba poner orden en su mente. – Yo… lo siento… – Damon se detuvo de golpe cuando Elena acarició repetidas veces la goma que había colocado en su muñeca con rapidez, casi ansiosa.

La chica le miraba desafiante, sin estar lista para escuchar lo que Damon quería decir. Además sabía lo que iba a decir, lo había escuchado antes. El chico tragó saliva y, cabizbajo, se apartó de la entrada, tal y como había dicho que haría. Sacó el móvil y lo revisó, buscando alguna señal de sus amigos, necesitando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener las disculpas que habían quedado atravesadas en su garganta.

Elena apenas podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, que de verdad Damon se hubiera apartado y callado solo porque ella lo quería. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una simple goma pudiera concederle tanto poder, ni que Damon fuera a ceder con tanta facilidad. Se sintió mejor al comprender que tenía la situación bajo control, tener el poder de controlarla hizo que se sintiera más segura en presencia del joven, que seguía actuando como si ya no estuviera allí. Se había quitado un peso de encima cuando al fin cruzó la entrada, de camino al lugar en el que su madre y padrastro la recogerían.

Damon se había sentado en el suelo, harto de esperar de pie para cuando sus amigos llegaron.

- ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó Alaric, el primero en bajar, al verle allí sentado.  
- Habéis tardado mucho. – se defendió Damon, levantándose ágilmente con una sonrisa.  
- El vuelo se retrasó. – respondió Alaric, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amigo.

Jenna bajó con Nathan dormido en brazos, saludando a Damon con entusiasmo. Alaric se encargó de despachar al taxista y coger las maletas, que Damon le ayudó a llevar.

- Wow. – alucinó Jenna, a la vez que Alaric silbaba con admiración, cuando vieron la villa en todo su esplendor.  
- Si, ya, wow. – les imitó Damon, nada entusiasmado. – Tengo un sitio mejor para vosotros.

Rodeó por el jardín, pasando al lado de la piscina, que ambos miraron con suspicacia al tener un niño pequeño y travieso.

- ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó Damon, dejando la maleta en el suelo y abarcando la casa de la piscina con los brazos extendidos.

La mano de Alaric cayó en su hombro, y Jenna le dio un beso en la mejilla, si no fuese por la invitación de Damon, ninguno de ellos podría tener unas vacaciones como aquellas. Primero acostaran a Nathan, que no se despertó ni cuando Damon intentó chincharle para que le dijera algo, y Damon les enseñó el resto de la casa, dejando caer con cuidado que él también vivía allí.

- Mañana hablamos. – dijo un serio Alaric, llevándose a su mujer al que sería su cuarto. Ambos estaban demasiado hecho polvo por el largo viaje como para aguantar despiertos más de lo necesario.

Damon se consoló pensando que no había ido tan mal. Ya imaginaba que tendría que darle explicaciones a Alaric. Y de rebote había conseguido hablar un poco con Elena. Ella le había rechazado, pero se trataba de la conversación más larga que habían tenido desde que se habían reencontrado. Presionarla no funcionaría, con Stefan no había funcionado y no funcionaría con Elena. Solo le quedaba la esperanza, su instinto le decía que Elena quería ver al adolescente que había sido, tenía que demostrarla que seguía siendo ese chico que se había enamorado de ella cuando eran pequeños. Y ese chico jamás le había exigido nada, se dedicó a aceptar lo que Elena le diera, aunque fuese una ínfima atención. Era lo mismo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Elena siguió manteniendo ese coletero en su muñeca, que se había convertido en su protección contra Damon. Lo llevaba al día siguiente, cuando de camino al jardín, escuchó un fuerte ruido, como a cristales rotos, y un llanto infantil que venía de una habitación de la planta baja en la que no había entrado nunca. Entró sin dudarlo en lo que creía que era el estudio del padre o la madre de Stefan, no lo recordaba bien.

Sin dejar de llorar, Nathan, el causante del ruido al tirar sin querer un terrario que descansaba sobre el escritorio, señaló al frente con la mano. El niño estaba subido en la silla y, preocupada, Elena se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

Instintivamente, el niño se echó contra su cuerpo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Elena le sostuvo, alzándole y entonces la vio. Una gorda y peluda tarántula que había subido por uno de los lados del escritorio y ahora se desplazaba por la superficie… hacia ellos. Elena ahogó un grito, retrocediendo asustada.

Se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, y no notó la presencia de Damon hasta que el chico golpeó el escritorio con un vaso, atrapando a la tarántula en su interior. Damon había encontrada a Nathan despierto cuando se levantó, mientras que la luz seguía apagada en la habitación de Alaric y Jenna. Sin querer molestarlos, había dado de desayunar al niño, que quiso ver su habitación allí. Así que Damon les escribió una nota a sus amigos y se llevó al pequeño a la casa principal, donde le enseñó su antigua habitación. A Nathan le entró sed y bajaron a la cocina a por agua, Nathan se distrajo y se metió en otro cuarto a curiosear por su cuenta, donde acabó liberando a la araña al romper el terrario sin querer. Damon escuchó los gritos y supo donde ir, al ver la situación se bebió el agua de golpe y usó el vaso para atrapar a la araña.

- Llévatelo, yo me encargo. – le pidió Damon a Elena, aún medio recostado sobre el escritorio y la mano sujetando el culo del vaso.

Elena no discutió, aún sorprendida por su repentina interrupción, se apresuró a marcharse con Nathan en brazos. Sus pasos la condujeron a su habitación, donde se sentó en la cama tratando de consolar al niño.

- Shhh, no pasa nada. Ya no hay nada, míralo. – susurró, acariciándole la espalda.

Damon no tardó en aparecer, sin nada en las manos y tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin sorprenderse de que el pequeño siguiera llorando. Se arrodilló junto a ellos y apoyó la mano en la nuca de Nathan, acariciándole.

- Le dan pánico las arañas, le picó una hace unos meses y lo pasó fatal porque le dio reacción. Se pone a llorar en cuanto ve una, pero no pasa nada, Nate, la araña mala ya no está. – explicó, medio hablando a Elena o al niño, suavizando la voz en este último caso.  
- ¿La has matado? – preguntó Elena, con un hilo de voz al estar aún recuperándose del susto.  
- ¿Y qué Gina me mate por cargarme a su mascota? No, gracias. – contestó Damon, siguiendo con su intento de llamar la atención de Nathan.  
- ¿Quién tiene una araña de mascota? – alucinó Elena.  
- La misma persona que es capaz de tener un escorpión.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Muy en serio. – asintió Damon. La tarántula era nueva, a Gina le gustaban las mascotas no tradicionales, y cuando Damon se marchó, tenía precisamente un escorpión. – No tienen veneno… o eso se supone. – añadió mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Elena movió la cabeza, murmurando algo que el chico no llegó a entender porque estaba más concentrado en el niño, que había empezado a mirarle de reojo.

- ¿No te he dicho que no te separases, Nathan? – le regañó, y el niño volvió a refugiarse en Elena, abrazándola más fuerte para huir de la bronca que sabía que le iba a caer por haber desobedecido. – Venga, vámonos. – Damon se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano.

Pero Nathan movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- No quero. – dijo en voz baja, suficiente para que la chica le oyera.

A ella solo le salió sonreír y acariciarle.

- Tienes que ir con Damon. – le dijo, y el niño volvió a negar.  
- ¿Me voy? – preguntó el joven, fingiendo que se marchaba.  
- ¡No, Eimon! – suplicó Nathan, a punto de llorar de nuevo al creer que lo dejaba solo.  
- Damon… - le advirtió Elena, al mismo tiempo que el joven volvía a arrodillarse, en señal de rendición.  
- Vale, vale, me quedo. – tranquilizó al niño. – Pero un rato y nos vamos, que Elena tendrá otras cosas que hacer. – sentenció, en un tono que no admitía mucha réplica y que Elena solo le había escuchado utilizar con su hermano.

Elena estuvo tentada a decir que no importaba, se sentía a gusto con el hijo de Alaric, cuya presencia compensaba la de Damon. Se recolocó en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero para estar más cómoda.

- Puedes sentarte. – invitó a Damon, al ver que pasaban los minutos y seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con un brazo sobre la cama y la otra mano en la espalda de Nathan, haciéndole saber que estaba allí.  
- Estoy bien. – Damon rechazó la oferta, porque sabía que lo decía más por obligación que porque quisiera que estuviera a su lado. Y por mucho que él desease su cercanía, así solo conseguiría incomodarla.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, con el niño actuando como barrera entre ambos, hasta que Damon volvió a hablarle a Nathan.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? – el pequeño le miró de reojo y Damon señaló a Elena. – Es Elena. Dile cómo te llamas.  
- Nate. – contestó el niño obedientemente, separándose para poder observar a la chica. – Eimon. – dijo, señalando a Damon con la mano.

Damon hizo un gesto con los ojos, entre medio divertido y medio resignado.

- ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte bien mi nombre, enano? – protestó, pero era una broma y Nathan lo sabía, rió alegremente y repitó esa versión infantil del nombre de Damon.

El chico también rió, revolviendo el pelo al pequeño.

- Bonita pulsera. – señaló Damon, llamando también la atención de Nathan sin darse cuenta. Además del coletero que le había dado el día anterior, la chica llevaba una pulsera de bolas de colores, decoradas como los ojos turcos.  
- Según mi madre es un amuleto. – contestó Elena, Miranda se la había regalado precisamente por eso, para que le diera suerte.  
- Sí, yo también tengo una, pero es toda azul. – sonrió Damon, tratando de acordarse de cuál de las chicas se la había regalado años atrás. – No sabía que seguían de moda.

Mientras hablaban, el niño había deslizado los dedos por ella y jugueteaba, tirando de la pulsera.

- Nos vamos, Nate. – dijo después Damon, sin querer forzar el hecho de que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Elena, algo en lo que había caído cuando la chica se quedó en silencio tras su comentario.  
- Vale. – aceptó el pequeño, sin muchas ganas de dejar el juguete que había descubierto.

Tiró de nuevo de la pulsera, mientras iba hacia Damon, quién se dio cuenta tarde de lo que estaba haciendo. Elena, que no le había estado dando importancia hasta entonces, tampoco pudo evitar que la goma elástica de la pulsera se rompiera. Las cuentas saltaron por todos lados, ante la mirada horrorizada de Damon, que se apresuró a regañar al niño, quién ahora sí se había refugiado en él, casi derribándole.

- Déjale, solo es un niño. – pidió Elena, con algo de pena en la voz. – No importa.  
- Lo siento, Elena. – se disculpó Damon, mirando serio a Nathan, que sollozaba contra su camiseta, sabiendo que había hecho mal.  
- No importa, Damon. – le cortó Elena, por si acaso empezaba a disculparse también por otras cosas, temblando levemente al no estar preparada al volver a escucharlo. Recogió uno de los ojos, el azul, que tenía un pequeño arañazo por la caída, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, con más tristeza de la que quería reconocerle a Damon. Aunque fuese una tontería, la pulsera se la había regalado su madre y eso era suficiente para que le importase.

El chico se levantó apenado y salió de la habitación, con la sensación de que estaba más cerca de perder lo poco que había ganado que de seguir avanzando, aunque no hubiera sido culpa suya.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Nathan? – le preguntó al niño, que desvió la mirada culpable.

Como él sí iba mirándole, casi chocó con Stefan en el pasillo.

- Oye, ¿has visto algo abajo? – le preguntó Stefan. – En el despacho de mamá.  
- Ah sí, he sido yo. – Damon se apresuró a taparle la boca a Nathan para que no dijera nada. – Ha sido sin querer, le estaba enseñando la araña a Nathan y le he dado un golpe sin darme cuenta. No le ha pasado nada, ¿no?  
- No, pero mamá está que trina porque la hayas metido en un vaso.  
- Lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

Stefan se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón, ya que él tampoco era muy fan de las mascotas de su madre.

- Tienes que hablar con mamá.  
- Ahora voy, en cuanto lleve a este enano con sus padres. – Damon estuvo a punto de pedirle ayuda, pero no quería que pusiera a Elena sobre aviso, por lo que acabó despidiéndose. - Gracias por decírmelo, Stef.

Un poco extrañado por lo fácil que había sido descubrir al culpable, Stefan continuó hasta la habitación de Elena. La chica estaba buscando los restos de la pulsera, pero se levantó cuando vio a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso, sentándose en la cama.  
- Nada. – Elena dejó lo que había encontrado sobre la mesilla, y se sentó junto a él. - ¿Y tú?  
- Ahora nada, buscaba al que ha roto el terrario de mi madre y metido la araña en un vaso, pero ya me ha dicho Damon que ha sido él.  
- ¿El de la araña? – se extrañó Elena. – No ha sido él. – continuó, tras el asentimiento de Stefan.  
- Es lo que ha dicho. – se defendió el chico.  
- Ha sido el niño, el hijo de Ric. El que lo ha roto digo, el del vaso ha sido Damon para parar a la araña. – explicó Elena.

El desconcierto se reflejó con claridad en el rostro de Stefan, mezclándose con otra emoción cuando recordó otro momento en que Damon también había cargado con las culpas de algo que no había hecho.

_Stefan bajó corriendo las escaleras con su balón nuevo, entusiasmado al ser su cumpleaños. Damon había ido a despertarle, llevándole su regalo, esa pelota que había comprado con el dinero ganado dando clases de inglés a algunos de los chicos más pequeños del instituto. Llevaba medio año en Italia y aún no se había integrado por completo, aunque iba por buen camino._

_Era viernes pero no había clase, por lo que Stefan tenía toda la mañana libre antes de la fiesta que tendría lugar por la tarde. Saboreaba por anticipado sus regalos cuando el sonido del cristal roto le devolvió a la realidad._

_Congelado por el pánico, se quedó mirando el jarrón hecho añicos que había golpeado con el balón._

_- ¡Stefan! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué no juegues con la pelota dentro de casa? – le regañó Gina, apareciendo seguida por una chica del personal, la cual se apresuró a recoger el estropicio._

_Stefan no sabía qué hacer, conocía a su madre y sabía que le castigaría aunque fuese su cumpleaños. Le había repetido demasiadas veces que no jugase al fútbol en la casa…_

_- He sido yo, le pasaba el balón a Stefan. Lo siento. – intervino Damon desde el pie de la escalera, desde donde lo había visto todo._

_Se disculpó pasándose la mano por el pelo, ahora corto, como si de verdad lo hubiese hecho, pero ninguna disculpa le libró de acabar castigado en su habitación y sin fiesta. Stefan no dijo ni una palabra, y subió en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, con un plato de tarta y una cuchara en la mano._

_- Ey. – llamó la atención de Damon, que estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta._  
_- Eh cumpleañero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te gusta tu fiesta? – preguntó Damon, girándose sobre un codo. Estaba estudiando y llevaba puestas las gafas, que cada vez se ponía menos al estar acostumbrándose a llevar lentillas._  
_- No del todo, faltas tú. – dijo Stefan, completamente sincero. – Gracias por cubrirme esta mañana._  
_- No podías perderte tu propia fiesta. – contestó Damon, quitándole importancia al encogerse de hombros._  
_- Te he traído un poco de tarta. – dijo algo tímido, ofreciéndole el plato._  
_- Gracias. – sorprendido, Damon lo cogió y reparó en el rótulo de chocolate con felicidades escrito en chocolate blanco. – Esto es tuyo. – intentó devolvérselo a su hermano, que negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta._  
_- Tengo que volver, antes de que mamá me eche en falta._  
_- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Damon. Dejó el plato sobre la cama y partió el chocolate en dos mitades. – A medias o nada. – sentenció, ofreciéndole un trozo a Stefan._  
_- Está bien. – cedió el chico y cogió el chocolate, saboreándolo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Damon. – Oye, tengo el juego. – se refería al juego de la consola que llevaba tanto tiempo pidiendo. A estas alturas Damon sabía hasta el último detalle, sin haber jugado nunca. - ¿Lo pruebas conmigo luego? – le invitó._

_Eso volvió a sorprender a Damon, ¿Stefan quería que fuese el primero en jugar con él? ¿Él en vez de sus amigos? Una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos mientras asentía._

_- Vendré a buscarte cuando se acuesten, no te duermas. – le advirtió Stefan, devolviéndole la sonrisa._  
_- Descuida. Y gracias por la tarta. – añadió Damon, mientras su hermano salió con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado._

Elena pasó el resto del día con Stefan, Kol y Rebekah. Acababan de entrar a la habitación de Stefan cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. El chico fue a abrir, encontrándose con Nathan tras la puerta.

- Hola. – dijo inseguro, preguntándose cómo había llamado a la puerta.  
- ¿Lena? – preguntó el pequeño, y avanzó tambaleante cuando Stefan contestó que estaba dentro. – Peldón. – le dijo a la chica, bajando la cabeza mientras le entregaba un folio doblado en dos.

Elena lo abrió, encontrándose un dibujo formado por garabatos de colores.

- Perdonado. – se derritió la chica, incapaz de resistirse a Nathan, quién sonrió al escucharla.

Aún sonriendo, empezó a marcharse hasta que recordó que tenía algo más que hacer. Volvió donde estaba Elena y le puso la mano en la pierna, buscando algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sacó un pequeño sobre de papel y se lo dio a Elena.

- ¿Y esto? – se sorprendió la chica, palpándolo por fuera, notando algunos bultos.  
- Eimon ha icho. – contestó Nathan, volviendo hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Damon ha dicho que me lo des? – preguntó Elena.  
- Sip. – el niño imitó la pronunciación del mayor, girándose agarrado al marco de la puerta. – Adiós.

Salió y le tendió los brazos a Damon, quién había le había llevado allí y llamado a la puerta en primer lugar. A cambio de que Damon no le contara nada a sus padres, Nathan había prometido obedecerle en todo y lo estaba cumpliendo. Ambos chicos chocaron las manos mientras Damon bajaba las escaleras, para reunirse con Alaric y Jenna para ir a cenar fuera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Stefan se sentó al lado de su amiga, que abría el sobrecito con cuidado. - ¿Te ha comprado una pulsera? – preguntó extrañado.  
- No… - musitó Elena, contemplando atónita la pulsera de ojos de colores que había caído del sobre. Casi idéntica a la que Nathan había roto esa mañana, si no fuera porque tenía dos ojos iguales de color azul y faltaba el naranja, hubiera podido pasar por la misma. Pero uno de esos ojos tenía un pequeño arañazo que solo se veía al mirar de cerca. – La ha arreglado. – comprendió la chica, sorprendida más de lo que creía posible.

No había visto las cuentas en la mesilla cuando había dejado el bolso en su habitación al volver de la calle, pero había creído que el personal de la villa las había tirado, no que Damon hubiera ido a por ellas. Ese era un comportamiento propio del chico adolescente que la enamoró, el mismo que hasta hacía poco Elena hubiera jurado ante el mismísimo diablo que no existía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

De repente, que la ventana de la habitación diera a la piscina ya no era tan divertido para Elena. Como hacía tanto calor que no podía cerrarla, se veía obligada a escuchar como Damon disfrutaba con la familia de Alaric. Asomándose un poco con cuidado, fue capaz de ver la escena completa.

Alaric, Damon y el niño jugaban en el agua con una pequeña pelota hinchable de colores mientras que Jenna los observaba sentada en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas dentro del agua. Hasta Elena llegaban una mezcla de voces, risas y gritos, que quedó bruscamente interrumpida por una aparición que consiguió que a Elena le ardiera la sangre. Confundida consigo misma, la chica se obligó a apartarse de la ventana.

Lexi se acercó, contoneándose igual que la primera vez que Elena la había visto, y se quitó las gafas de sol, saludando a Damon y quedándose a medio camino.

- Ey, Lexi. – dejando la pelota en manos de Nathan, Damon se impulsó hasta salir del agua.

Se acercó a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego fueron a sentarse en una de tumbonas que rodeaban la piscina.

- Que caro te vendes Damon, hasta que te encuentro. – protestó Lexi, poniendo cara de pena.  
- Ya… - el chico se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo. – He estado ocupado con lo de mi padre y unos amigos han venido a verme. – señaló a la piscina, donde su mirada se cruzó con la de Alaric, quién alzó una ceja en actitud interrogante. Damon vocalizó un luego y le dedicó toda su atención a Lexi, sonriéndola.  
- Lo sé. – la chica le puso la mano en el antebrazo. Damon la siguió con la mirada, pero como el joven no dijo nada, Lexi continuó con sus suaves caricias en la piel húmeda y cálida de Damon. – Vine a verte, pero no me abriste. – le reprochó, haciendo un puchero.  
- ¿Ah, eras tú? – disimuló Damon, quién lo sabía perfectamente. – Escuche que alguien llamaba pero no me encontraba muy bien y estaba en la cama. Perdona. – añadió al ver que la chica no parecía muy convencida.  
- Te perdono si vienes esta noche.  
- ¿Esta noche?  
- Vamos a salir, aprovechando que estamos todos. – explicó Lexi alegremente. – Tienes que venir.  
- No sé Lexi… - Damon volvió a revolverse el pelo. – Mis amigos…  
- ¿Y nosotros qué somos? – protestó Lexi, algo ofendida.  
- Mis amigos. – se corrigió Damon con rapidez. – Pero no es eso, están aquí porque los he invitado, no puedo dejarlos solos.  
- Por una noche. – comentó la chica, observándolas de reojo. – Te diría que viniesen pero con el crío…

A Damon no le gustó el comentario, y se puso de pie para cortar la conversación.

- Me lo pienso. – contestó esquivo.  
- Hazlo, será divertido. – le animó Lexi y se apoyó en sus hombros para alcanzar su oído. – Lo pasaremos muy bien si vienes, ya sabes, como antes.

Tragando saliva por la insinuación, Damon intentó no darle importancia y dejó que Lexi se apartase.

- Lo pensaré. – aseguró Damon.

Entendiendo que la conversación había terminado, Lexi asintió. Damon fue a despedirse pero se quedó petrificado cuando, con toda la intención, Lexi se desvió de su camino y le robó un beso en los labios.

- Eh Stefan. – al girarse vio a Stefan y le llamó. – A las once, no nos falles. Ni tú, adiós Damon. – se despidió del petrificado chico, que solo tenía ojos para Elena, que estaba al lado de su hermano, con la misma cara que Damon había visto en el pasado cuando lo veía con Katherine.

Lexi se recolocó las gafas de sol y se detuvo en seco al notar también la presencia de la chica.

- Ah, hola Elena. Vamos a salir esta noche, ¿te apuntas? – la invitó meramente por cortesía, únicamente por ser amiga de Stefan, para darle a éste un incentivo más para que fuera.  
- No, gracias. No me apetece, pasadlo bien. – contestó Elena rápidamente, sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado para saber que no tenía ninguna gana de ver a esa chica pegada a Damon durante toda la noche.  
- Vale. Hasta luego chicos. – se despidió, nada apenada.

- ¿No vas a venir? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Stefan, aún ajeno a las miradas de Damon hacia Elena y de la chica hacia éste. Aún no la había dicho nada, pero tenía intención de invitarla un poco más tarde, cuando no pudiera escaquearse.

Ella pareció despertar ante las palabras de su amigo, y notó los ojos de Damon fijos sobre ella. Sintió un golpe de calor en las mejillas y rezó internamente para no ponerse roja.

- Porque apenas los conozco. – contestó Elena. Se los habían presentado, pero eso no era suficiente para que se sintiera cómoda.

Stefan, que ya había pasado por alguna situación así, asintió al comprenderlo y no insistió.

- Es una pena. Lo habrías pasado bien. – fue lo único que dijo.  
- Quizá otro día. Me he dejado algo arriba, ahora vengo. – dijo Elena, rozando disimuladamente la gomita azul que llevaba en la muñeca por si acaso.  
- Te espero en la puerta. – dijo Stefan.

Cuando la chica se marchó, Stefan se fijó mejor en su hermano, quién había seguido a Elena con la mirada, aún parado en el mismo sitio.

- ¿Y tú? – le llamó, y Damon se giró hacia él. - ¿Vas a venir?  
- No lo sé. – contestó sincero.  
- Damon… - Stefan miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Damon, preocupado por si alguien los escuchaba. – No vayas a por ahí. – le pidió en un susurro. – No le hagas más daño a Elena, ella vale la pena. ¿No vas porque ella no va?  
- No tiene nada que ver con ella. – negó Damon, en un quedo susurro, aún mirando hacia la casa.

Stefan le observó detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algo en él. Al final decidió mantener el voto de confianza que le estaba dando.

- ¿Entonces te espero o no?  
- No sé. – repitió Damon al darse cuenta de que hablaba de la salida de esa noche. – Luego te digo.

Se tumbó en la hamaca después de despedirse de su hermano, y sin previo aviso, un empapado Nathan se le echó encima.

- ¡Jenna! – protestó Damon al ver a su amiga al lado, comprendiendo que ella había llevado al niño, quién no paraba de reír mientras le mojaba.  
- ¿Qué? – contestó con cara de inocente, arrodillándose al lado de la tumbona.  
- Lo has hecho aposta.  
- Puede. ¿Qué querían? – se interesó.  
- Me haces daño, Nate. – se quejó Damon con una mueca, cuando el pequeño le clavó la rodilla en el estómago. – Estate quieto. – consiguió sentarse con el niño en su regazo y miró a Jenna para contestar a su pregunta. – Van a salir esta noche, Lexi quería invitarme.  
- Genial, así sales un poco. – le sonrió Jenna.  
- No he dicho que vaya a ir. – para no enfrentarse a sus perspicaces ojos castaños, muy parecidos a los de Alaric, Damon empezó a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas a Nathan, concentrándose en mantenerle atrapado.  
- No, Eimon no. – le suplicaba Nathan, revolviéndose entre sus brazos. – Éjame.  
- Ven con mamá, cariño, que el tío Damon es muy malo. – bromeó Jenna, abriéndole los brazos a su hijo.

Haciéndose el ofendido, Damon le dejó ir y el pequeño se fue con Jenna sin dudarlo.

- Vas a salir, Damon. – sentenció Jenna, en un innegable tono maternal. – No puedes estar siempre pegado a nosotros. Y Ric te dirá lo mismo, que salgas y te lo pases bien. – y se fue derecha a contárselo a su marido, para que Damon no pudiera seguir escondiéndose.

Como Alaric y Jenna no le dieron más opción, Damon se arregló y fue a buscar a su hermano, jugando con las llaves del coche para disimular sus nervios.

- ¿Miranda? – se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido al encontrarla en el hall.

- Hola Damon. – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla sin que él acertase a corresponder. – He quedado con tu padre, tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar. – la mujer llevaba una carpeta sobresaliendo del bolso y se apresuró a ocultarla de Damon.

El joven se encargó de guiarla hasta la habitación donde Guisseppe seguía en reposo, pero Miranda le detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Damon? – preguntó, sujetándole del brazo. - Me rehuyes, y mi hija también. Algo os ha pasado, vosotros no eráis así.

El chico bajó la cabeza, lo que fue suficiente muestra de culpabilidad para Miranda, quién le soltó decepcionada.

- ¿Sabes? Elena cree que no me di cuenta, pero se pasó días llorando en su habitación cuando descubrió que te habías ido, sin ni siquiera despedirte o avisar. – ese pequeño añadido delató que aquello también le había dolido a ella. - Y pasó lo mismo cuando dejó de trabajar en esa empresa tuya y de tu hermano. Dime la verdad, ¿pasó algo entre vosotros?  
- Sí. Fue por mi culpa. – confesó Damon, muy bajito.

Miranda le abofeteó con fuerza, haciendo que girase la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- No me lo puedo creer. – movió la cabeza con disgusto. - Elena se preocupaba por ti y ahora no puede verte. ¿Qué le hiciste?  
- La tarde que pegaron a Matt… Elena y yo estábamos juntos. – enfatizó la última palabra, con el dolor de aquellos recuerdos aún filtrándose en su voz. - Cuando me acusaron les dije que se equivocaban y que había estado toda la tarde con ella, y Elena les mintió. Les dijo que estaba obsesionado con ella y que por eso me llevaba tan mal con Matt, y que por supuesto no habíamos pasado la tarde juntos. Quedé aún como más culpable y me expulsaron sin dudarlo. – la expresión de Miranda dejó claro que no tenía ni idea de esa historia. - Me fui porque no creí que me quedase nada en Mystic Falls. – el joven defendió su decisión. – Luego volví a encontrarme con Elena y… - se detuvo un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. – bueno… hice algunas cosas que no debí haber hecho y me equivoqué… mucho. Eso es lo que pasa.

Confundida, Miranda dejó que el torturado joven se marchase. Había descubierto algunas cosas, no estaba segura de querer saber exactamente los detalles pero su instinto de madre la impulsaba a investigar y proteger a su hija.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la esposa de Guissepe salió con mala cara, aunque no la dijo nada. Lo tomó como una invitación y llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos, con la intención de cerrar, o al menos intentarlo, ese tema abierto desde tanto tiempo atrás.

- Llevabas razón. – le dijo a Guisseppe, quién se recolocó mejor, con la espalda apoyada en amplios y cómodos cojines, para poder hablar con ella. Miranda le devolvió la carpeta que le había dejado para que viera que no mentía, que Kayla nunca le había dejado involucrarse desde la distancia.  
- Kayla quería lo único que no podía darle. – dijo Guisseppe. – Sabía que no podía quedarme, pero se hizo ilusiones al quedarse embarazada. Y yo también me las hice. – reconoció con tristeza. – Pero al volver a Italia me encontré de lleno con los problemas de mi familia, mi padre había basado sus planes en que me casase con Gina. Tuve que hacerlo, no me quedó más remedio. Habría sido un insulto para Gina, que tuviera a Kayla y al niño conmigo.  
- Y eso era todo lo que ella quería. – dijo Miranda, poniéndole voz a las antiguas palabras de su amiga que había leído.

Guisseppe asintió con tristeza.

- Aceptó que llevase mi apellido, aunque creo que solo fue para presionarme. No podía ser el padre de Damon a tiempo completo, como quería Kayla, y ella y el chico merecían. Con el tiempo dejé de insistir pero siempre le seguí la pista. – confesó.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Damon entró en la habitación de su hermano sin llamar, encontrándole a medio vestir, hablando con Elena en la cama.

- Perdón. – dijo, al sentirse de más en la escena. - ¿Vienes Stefan?

El chico asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elena antes de levantarse. Damon se sintió idiota por tener celos de su hermano, no porque pudiera haber algún tipo de interés entre ellos, si no por lo cómodos que parecían cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – preguntó Stefan mientras buscaba una camiseta en un cajón, al reparar en la mejilla roja de su hermano.

Damon reprimió el impulso de llevarse a la mano a ese punto que todavía le ardía.

- Tu madre. – contestó mirando a Elena.  
- ¿Mi madre? – repitió ella, con los ojos llenos de pánico.  
- Sí. – Damon escondió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. La camisa que llevaba también era negra, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. – Deberíamos decirle que Ric anda por aquí. – dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que por el tema espinoso que habían tocado, se le había pasado contárselo. – Te espero en el garaje, Stef.

No tenía ganas de hablar, ni siquiera cuando Stefan se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Arrancó el coche y maniobró para salir de allí.

- Damon, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Stefan después de unos minutos de silencio. Damon nunca estaba tan callado cuando salían de fiesta, y eso de que la madre de Elena le había pegado… no era difícil averiguar porqué. Al menos la marca ya casi había desaparecido de su mejilla, así todos sus amigos no le interrogarían sobre ella.  
- Claro. – respondió muy serio, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.  
- Mentira. – afirmó Stefan sin dudar. – Te has pasado la calle. – señaló antes de que pudiera protestar.

Damon maldijo al notarlo y se detuvo en un semáforo, frotándose la cara con una mano.

- Lo siento. – dijo al notar la mano de Stefan en su hombro.  
- Da igual, puedes girar más adelante. – dijo el menor, preocupado por la actitud de Damon. Le apretó el hombro, tratando se transmitirle lo que aún no era capaz de hacer con palabras.

Stefan mantuvo la mano ahí aunque Damon reanudó la marcha.

- No me apetece mucho esto. – confesó Damon cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la discoteca, después de aparcar y confirmar que los demás ya estaban dentro. – Creo que me iré pronto.  
- ¿Quieres coartada?

Damon le miró, entre sorprendido y agradecido, no esperaba que Stefan se ofreciera a cubrirle, tal y como hacían antes.

- No me vendría mal. – le sonrió levemente. – Gracias.  
- Cuando quieras. – Stefan le dio un pequeño empujón, totalmente en broma, para que avanzase en la cola.

Se separaron al entrar. Las chicas habían llevado a una amiga con ellas, y en cuanto Lexi vio como devoraba a Damon con la mirada, no quiso darle ninguna oportunidad y se apresuró a acaparar a Damon, llevándolo a la pista de baile. El chico trataba de distraerse mientras daba pequeños sorbos al refresco que le había dado Rebekah, pero cuando Lexi empezó a pasarse con sus atenciones, decidió tomar la salida que Stefan le había ofrecido.

- Ya es mayorcito, no tienes que estar siempre cuidándole. – respondió Lexi cuando Damon trató de irse.

Damon siguió argumentando que él llevaba el coche, la única forma de volver a casa, porque no bebía, y cuando ya no sabía como más decirle a Lexi que no quería llevarla a casa, apareció Stefan, con el móvil en la mano.

- Eh. – tocó el hombro de su hermano. - ¿Nos vamos o me busco un taxi?  
- Nos vamos. – se apresuró a contestar Damon, alejándose de Lexi. Se acercaron al resto del grupo y se despidieron. – Gracias, te debo una. – le dijo después, mientras se acercaban al coche, sin atreverse a añadir el _hermanito_ que le salía de forma natural.  
- Me la voy a cobrar, he quedado con Mario, es su última noche en Florencia. – Stefan le guiñó un ojo.  
- Vale, te llevo. Solo dime dónde. – entendió Damon, al final la excusa se había convertido en realidad.

Después de llevar a su hermano y dar un par de vueltas por la hermosa y tranquila ciudad, Damon se sentía mejor. El enfrentamiento con Miranda había sido violento, pero había descubierto un par de cosas que le habían hecho pensar mucho, y comprendió que en realidad no había podido esperar otra actitud.

No le dolía la bofetada, esa sabía que la tenía totalmente merecida, pero sí la mirada de decepción. No podía decirle a Stefan que estaba tan pensativo porque era consciente de toda la gente a la que había decepcionado. Seguramente su hermano le contestaría lo mismo que le gritaba su conciencia, que era su problema, por eso no quería decírselo.

Era muy tarde cuando llegó a la villa y no quiso perturbar el sueño de sus amigos. Entró en la casa principal y se fue a su antiguo cuarto. Si hubiera echado un vistazo al jardín hubiera descubierto que Alaric no solo estaba despierto, si no que hablaba con Elena.

A la mañana siguiente Elena aún estaba asimilando todo lo que le había contado su antiguo profesor de historia. Necesitaba un rato a solas para poder pensar, y estar al aire libre solía ayudarla. Llevó un libro para disimular por si alguien intentaba hablar y se adueñó de la tumbona más alejada de la piscina.

No contaba con las tres chicas que hicieron acto de presencia poco después. Rebekah y Lexi venían acompañadas por una pelirroja tan despampanante como ellas, y por su conversación, era evidente que también había estado con ellas la noche anterior. Las tres llevaban gafas de sol que protegían a sus ojos de la luz.

- Hola Elena. – saludó Rebekah al verla. - ¿Te importa si nos sentamos un rato? Hemos venido con Kol, que quería hablar de no sé qué con Damon, ya sabes como son, seguro que se entretienen. Aquí se está mejor que dentro. – se disculpó por la interrupción con una sonrisa amistosa.  
- Claro, sentaos. – contestó Elena, no estaba muy contenta por la compañía, pero nada de aquello era suyo y no podía impedírselo.  
- ¿Quieres…? – empezó a invitarla Rebekah, pero Elena negó enseñándole el libro.

Las tres chicas cogieron un par de tumbonas y las juntaron, sentándose en un pequeño corro. Estaban un poco alejadas, pero no lo suficiente para que Elena no pudiera escucharlas si se esforzaba un poco. Y como su tema de conversación era Damon, fue inevitable que lo hiciera.

Lexi estaba justificando el hecho de que no consiguió pasar la noche con Damon porque Stefan lo reclamó, aunque sí que habían tenido muchas otras. La tercera chica prácticamente se moría de envidia, mientras que Rebekah, que sabía perfectamente como era Damon, no le daba tanta importancia como Lexi.

- Tú también estuviste con él. – protestó Lexi, un poco harta.  
- ¿Cuánto estuvisteis? – preguntó la tercera chica cuando la rubia asintió.  
- Casi un año. – sonrió Rebekah ante el recuerdo.

Elena se cubrió la boca con la mano libre para ahogar su reacción. Sabía que habían estado juntos, pero no imaginaba que hubiera sido tanto tiempo. Debió de ser bastante serio si estuvieron juntos casi un año.

- Eso es todo un récord tratándose de Damon. – afirmó Lexi. – Aunque nosotros íbamos ya por seis meses, eso también es mucho.  
- El tiempo da igual Lexi, Damon nunca se va a comprometer, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. – le repitió Rebekah, como tantas veces había hecho mientras su otra amiga las escuchaba intrigada, igual que Elena.  
- Siempre dices eso. – respondió Lexi con mala cara.  
- Porque es la verdad. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? – las otras dos chicas le hicieron un gesto para que continuase, intrigadas por conocer aquel secreto. – Porque como bien habéis dicho, soy la mujer con la que más tiempo ha estado Damon, pero nunca me dijo te quiero ni tuvo la intención de hacerlo, por eso cortó conmigo. – explicó tranquila, aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y aunque en ese momento se enfadó, había conseguido mantener una buena amistad con el joven, al comprender que nunca había querido hacerla daño y que le puso fin en cuanto comprendió que sería incapaz de dar más. – Damon solo se comprometerá con alguien que quiera y no somos ninguna de nosotras. – lo que no dijo fue que solo una persona cumplía ese requisito, alguien cuya identidad Damon no había querido confesarle nunca.

Gracias al libro que fingía leer, Elena consiguió ocultarles su expresión, completamente trasparente y delatadora, porque a ella Damon sí que la había dicho que la quería…

_- Tranquilo Damon. – sonrió Elena, acariciando el agitado pecho desnudo del joven. Se puso de puntillas, pegándose piel con piel contra él, y le dio un suave beso en los labios tras rodearle el cuello con los brazos._

_Continuó besándole, profundizándolo más al sentir que Damon se relajaba. Estaban solos en la que ahora era la casa de Damon, habían empezado besándose y por primera vez no habían parado. Sintiendo que el calor y los sentimientos, no dichos en su mayoría, los dominaban, se dejaron llevar y terminaron desnudándose el uno al otro._

_- Estás nervioso. – Damon la abrazaba por la cintura, pero Elena sentía perfectamente como temblaba._  
_- Nunca he hecho esto antes. – se atrevió a confesar Damon, avergonzado por lo que la chica pudiera pensar._

_Elena ya lo imaginaba pero, sin saber por qué, la revelación no la hizo sentir incómoda como había creído que lo estaría. Muy tranquila, le quitó las gafas con suavidad, acariciando el contorno de sus preciosos ojos azules._

_- No pasa nada. – Elena le sonrió de nuevo, acariciándole los brazos hasta acabar cogiéndole de las manos. – Ven._

_Tímidamente, el adolescente se dejó conducir hasta su cama. Habían empezado en el salón pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar allí, preferían un sitio más cómodo e íntimo._

_- No quiero estropearlo. – murmuró Damon, con la respiración entrecortada por ver a la chica de sus sueños completamente desnuda en su cama, algo que pensó que jamás ocurriría de verdad. Se sentía más avergonzado e inseguro por sus defectos que nunca, expuesto desnudo ante la mirada de Elena._

_Se tumbó a su lado con miedo de tocarla y que se desvaneciera. Elena tomó la iniciativa, como siempre tenía que hacer porque Damon era demasiado tímido, y se colocó a horcajadas encima de él._

_- Deja de analizar esto. – le pidió, deslizando las manos por su pecho mientras Damon se estremecía debajo de ella._  
_- Pero…_  
_- Calla. – le regañó suavemente, colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios._

_En un alarde de extraña valentía, Damon los mordisqueó suavemente, arrancándole una sonrisa a Elena._

_- Mejor así. – sensualmente, se inclinó sobre él._  
_- Te quiero, Elena. – dijo el chico, un segundo antes de que Elena atrapará sus labios con pasión._

_Damon no estaba seguro de que le hubiese escuchado, nada en la actitud de Elena indicó que lo hubiera hecho. Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, en cuanto los labios de Elena empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo, su cerebro se desconectó y empezó a actuar solo por instinto, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible dentro de su completa inexperiencia._

_Pero Elena sí que lo había oído, solo que se vio incapaz de decir nada, de corresponderle como seguro que Damon merecía, porque no estaba segura de aquello que sentía dentro del pecho cada vez que estaba con el chico. Aunque sí tenía claro que deseaba que aquello pasase, el cálido roce de la piel de Damon contra la suya era demasiado para ella, incapaz de pensar se dejó llevar. Quizá Damon estuviera más seguro de lo que sentía, pero ella se sentía más segura sobre lo que estaban haciendo, convirtiendo la experiencia en algo especial para los dos._


End file.
